Chase Of A Lover
by Demonstrative-Panda
Summary: As a child, Ace was adopted to the Monkey's family. The current head of the family, Garp, wants him to be his succeeder and heir to the family's fortune. But why is it decided when the family already has a son? AceLuffy ShuraiyaLuffy LucciLu ZoroSanji.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited: I had to edit the story because I changed the name of the fic and I couldn't leave it alone like that. So for the lucky readers out there, I hope you will enjoy it. And these you wait for me to update something new.. -laughs- I'm sorry. I'm just that kind of person. Eh.. This was my first fic and -cough- it sucks. Something I wrote on my profile: High school fic + First fic = Tragedy. You might agree or not, but this is what I lived through. In other words, that's the way I see it. I won't touch anything in the chapters except the 'look' of it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I wish, hah.**

**Warning: It's rated M for yaoi, lemons, violence and other shit. Now shut up and read. **

* * *

**xXX-Chase Of A Lover - Chapter 1-XXx**

This was a beautiful sunny morning in Fushia Town. The sun was shining brightly and the sound of wind and singing birds could be heard in every house.

Ah.., what could be better than a fresh February morning.

Let's follow one of Fushia's families and how do they get ready for a new day. They live in a big mansion in one of the neighborhoods near the sea, with beautiful trees around it and a _peaceful_ atmosphere...

**-The Monkey D. residence -**

This was a typical Monday morning when Monkey D. Luffy and his brother Monkey D. Ace were getting ready for school-"LUFFY!! HURRY UP OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!" Ace screamed from the kitchen.

Ace and Luffy are two brothers who're living alone in their huge mansion because most of their family works all over the world and rarely visits. They have a typical rich family that wants to be the most rich perfect and well known in the world.

Monkey D. Ace is the older brother of Monkey D. Luffy. He's 17 years old young man and a senior at Fushia high school. He's admired and respected by many.

He has shoulder length hair that's shining because of the gel he used, a few freckles on his face and slightly closed , he holds a relaxed expression on his face but right now it was replaced with an expression of anger.

A lot of people can't believe that someone like him is a brother to the aloof and troublesome Luffy. Actually, a lot of people don't know that Ace is adopted and the so called _'perfect guy' _is not that perfect.

The Monkey family respect and love Ace more than Luffy and since he was younger he was always studying to become _'mister perfect' _who he doesn't want to be, but it's not like he has a choice...

Ace didn't understand why does the Monkey family loved him more than Luffy if he's not even related to them. Every member of the family found Ace brilliant, well, except one person, Monkey D. Dragon. Luffy's father.

That man seems to hate Ace so much that can't even stay in the same room as him and talks to him only if it's something important that needs to be said. Ace thinks maybe it's something that he did or said in the past, but he knew that he never really talked to the man and barely even knows him.

Dragon is the only person in the world that Ace fears, he's always so serious and looks like an evil man. Because Dragon loves Luffy so much Ace doesn't even want to think about how will he react when he will find out that he loves his son more than a brother.

Right now Ace is like the king of school and goes with the title 'Fushia High school's number one student' With his own annoying fan club and bunch of responsibilities to do at school. Some people even call him 'king' at school and bow to him all the time.

Besides this he's also a troubled teenager who doesn't know what to do about his love for his own little brother...

"Coming.." Answered the lazy 14 years old boy. When he came to the kitchen he didn't have his tie on and his big black eyes were half closed. He had a towel on his head and his black shiny hair was sticking out under it.

Monkey D. Luffy. Ace's younger brother and the only person in the family who doesn't know that Ace is adopted, that's probably the reason why he doesn't say anything about Ace being more loved.

Luffy is loud, outgoing and can be annoying sometimes. He looks stupid but actually he's a very smart guy who knows when does he have to do something.

He often gets into trouble and some street gangs ask him to join them because he beat up so many powerful guys in and out of school, anyways, when he _usually _rejects them, there's just more beat up bodies and detentions.

The only reason why he still goes to that school is because Ace is his brother and always covers it up for him, so in the end the principle always makes him clean the toilets or simply gives detentions.

Everything started when Luffy came to high school and had a few fights. People started rumors that him and his friends are some kind of gang, so more people and gangs came to challenge Luffy or his friends. Luffy always said that they're not a gang, but who listened?

It was like this for a few months until one day someone started a new rumor. The rumor was that Luffy's 'gang' call themselves _'the Pirates'_, and how scary and strong are they. Since then, everybody started to call them _'The Pirates'_and Luffy the_ 'Captain' _of the_ 'crew'._

Luffy has no problems with this since he fights often anyways, besides, he loves pirates and always dreamed about being a captain with a big ship, with a lot of treasures and a crew, but in this case it only bought more troubles and danger to his friends. More gangs came to start a fight or make Luffy join them. So in the end Luffy had no choice but to officially form _'The Pirates gang'_ and to fight back.

Luffy made it clear that_ 'The Pirates' _are not a typical gang who goes and starts war, selling drugs or threatening others, so at school people treat them like normal people. Everyone knows that no one should mess with them, they're the kind of people who fight if you bite them first, and thanks to them there is much more peace at school.

No matter how loud is Luffy, he's very serious when it comes to gang fights or just some other fights, it's like he becomes a whole different Luffy when he fights or when he's angry. He's counted as one of the strongest guys at school, but most of the time, he acts dumb and childish.

Luffy is _'A shame to their family'_As Garp said, but not because he's in a gang, actually, Luffy himself doesn't know why, but it was always like that since he can remember. A lot of family members hate Luffy and he was never allowed to be present at the family's reunions, parties or vacations.

Once he wanted to prove to his grandfather that he does worth something and that he's strong so he took a knife and cut himself under his left eye but garp only told him that it was stupid and walked away.

Once, when the family left Luffy alone for one long week, he decided that he should start taking care of himself because Ace is not going to be his nanny forever while the others don't care.

Since that week Luffy never asked Ace for any help and started to practice fighting more seriously, it was also when he quit being a crybaby.

Luffy can fight, and very good, he used to train with Ace and fight with him sometimes, but Ace always won. Now that they grew up Luffy keeps on practicing at the dojo of Zoro's family but doesn't train with Ace anymore, because he's always busy.

As usual, Luffy was eating and looked sleepy and calm, obviously they're going to be late. On the other side of the table, Ace was thinking about an excuse since Luffy didn't really care about having a detention.

When they were ready to leave, Ace grabbed Luffy's hand and ran out of the house. _'No good, we only have 5 minutes left!'_ He thought as he began to run even faster.

**-School-Lockers Room-**

They arrived to school right when the bell rang.

Ace quickly changed his shoes and began to run to his class. "You're on your own now! Hurry up and go to your class!!" Luffy yawned before answering. "Yeah...whatever."

After he changed his shoes he began to walk to his class. While he was walking, he looked around him in a daze.

Fushia High School is a big school that stands in the end of Fushia Town. It's pretty big and has a lot of trees around it and In front of the school's entrance there's a big water fountain. The hallways can lead you almost anywhere at school so you can easily get lost but once you remember where to go it's not a problem.

You can say that it's a good school, and people try to keep it like this everyday, the problems are mostly because of Luffy, or the ones that come to fight him.

**-Luffy's Classroom-Science-**

When Luffy reached his classroom, he could hear the teacher explaining something and a few kids talking. He opened the door and came in.

"Arararara? Again Luffy..? Well, at least you came to the first period, but still, what kind off excuse do you have this time?" Asked Aokiji, his science teacher. Basically he's a big lazy guy who spends most of his time only sleeping or observing people.

"Well...,I got up late, then I took shower_ 'More like a bath..', _brushed my teeth _'Did I?'_, and went to eat breakfast, I was ready to leave, but because I didn't have my midnight snack yesterday...I started eating and got carried awey..." He answered.

The class was staring at Luffy while he was taking his seat, put his head on the desk and... start snoring.

"Ma...because I..., ah ,I forgot why...anyways, I wont give you a detention." He said while looking in a book. Luffymurmuredsomething in his sleep before turning his head to the other side.

" -yawn- Anyways class...since the work that you have to do is written on the board...then..do it." The lazy teacher covered his face with a book and quickly fell asleep. The class was quite for a second before some started to talk and others do their work.

**-Lunch-One of Luffy's Classrooms-**

Luffy spend all his time sleeping peacefully on the desk in each class until lunch. Right now, he's sleeping in one of his classrooms not noticing that someone was approaching him.

_SMACK!_

"I-itaiii!! Kono!! Who hit me!! I'm gonna-a-a-aah? Where am I?" Asked a confused and finally awake Luffy.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, it's time for you to wake up!! I was starting to think you're dead or something! take responsibility and wake up IN TIME!!" Shouted Nami, his childhood friend and classmate.

Nami. A 14 years old girl that loves money, herself and orange trees. Nami is, _surprisingly_, in all of Luffy's classes, one of his best friends and is part of _'the pirates' _gang. Her nickname is '_Bunny' _because she does whatever she needs fast as lightning and because she said that it's cute.

Luffy knows Nami since they were both seven, when Nami's mother, Bellemere, was still alive.

Bellemere was a very good woman who worked in the FBI and on one of assignments she found Nami and her sister, then decided to adopt them.

When Nami and Luffy were somewhere around 10 years old, Bellmere was coming back home from 3 days of absence because of work. On her way home she had a car accident and before the ambulance reached the hospital, she died, leaving her two little daughters alone.

Nami was a strong child who was always cheerful but when she heard that her mother died, she wasn't that kind of girl anymore.

Luffy was always trying to cheer her up and make her laugh, because he knew how close she was to her mother. As time passed, Nami got over her sadness and became once again that happy girl, but still remembers her mother.

Now, she lives with her sister Nojiko, who is a lawyer, and foster father Genzo, who worked together with their mother and decided to adopt them after her death.

"I'm in school? w-wha-? So it wasn't a dream? I really don't have any detention? I'm hungry." He started to look around his surrounding and saying something about food.

Nami looked like she was exploding of anger._ 'why do I always have to hit him to put him on his place? And why does it never work??' _Nami rubbed her forehead and felt that a headache was coming.

_SMACK!!_

"WHY DO YOU LOOK SO HAPPY ABOUT IT!? YOU SHOULD BE THINKING ABOUT BEING MORE RESPONSIBLE!!" Luffy jumped out of his sit and started to run toward the cafeteria with Nami chasing after him.

**-Cafeteria-**

"OIIIII!! LUFFY!! NAMI!!"  
"AHH!! USOPP!!" Luffy turned and ran to Usopp with Nami behind him.

"Stop running you two!! It's time to eat, and everyone are waiting only for you to come!!" Luffy and Nami stopped running and Usopp started his brave speech.

"YOSH!! Today is the day!! I know it is!! I'll stop running away and confess my love to Kaya!! After all, I'm the brave and handsome Usopp-sama!! NHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!" Nami smirked. "Do you know how often you say this?" Luffy started to laugh and Usopp stopped smiling and sighed.

The cafeteria is one of the biggest places at school where a lot of people likes to hang out, it has bright colored walls with big windows and two exits, one that leads the way outside and the other one the way back to school.

A lot of people use the cafeteria as some kind of play room, often performing some kind of dance or act at lunch time, so it's always fun to be there. Everyone are friendly there and you will always have a good time there. On top of that, the food if not bad and the prices are low, so you can always buy a snack or two.

Last year there was a food fight, it was ended when a cupcake was thrown at the principle's face and the school's trip to London was canceled as a punishment for everyone. After this the principle never ate or touched cupcakes again.

Luffy and the others sit at the corner of the cafeteria, from where you can see everyone. It's closer to the exit that leads the way outside so it's easier to get out of there without any problems.

Usopp is always the first one to arrive there and makes sure that 'no one takes their table'. And it's not like someone will, after all, Luffy sits there.

Usopp is Luffy's classmate and best friend, he's also a part of the gang and goes with the name the _'Pinocchio' _because he has a very long nose and he lies a lot. He grew up together with Luffy and Nami, and know them for so long that he doesn't even remember how they met.

Usopp's mother died when he was small and doesn't remember much of her. His father is a policeman and raised Usopp alone. Usopp's dream is to follow his father's footsteps and be a brave and strong policeman like him but...well, let's just say he has a long way to go, because he's scard of, -_caught-caught-_ a lot of things.

Usopp is in love with one of the school's most smartest and richest girls, Kaya, who, unbelievably, likes Usopp as well. Most of the time Usopp like fooling around with Luffy, acting stupid and later running away from Nami.

**-Luffy's Table-**

"AHH!! Nami-chuwan is soooo cute when she eats!!" Said Sanji, while staring at Nami, or at any other girl who passes by their table. Sanji is one of Luffy's best friends. He met Luffy, Usopp and Nami at elementary school, and since then they hang out together.

He's a year older than the three of them and only has PE with them. His hobby is cooking and running after girls, which is why the girls at school call him M. pervert. His classmate Zoro calls him a perverted-cyclop because his left eye is covered with his hair and he's a pervert. In the gang he's simply known as _'Cyclop'. _

His father, Zeff, is one of the best chefs in Japan and the owner of the famous Baratie restaurant. Sanji's dream is to become the best chef in the world and of course, Be better than his father, who he calls old fart or shitty old man.

"Shut-up you perverted-cyclop, that's the fifth time that you said that to her." Said Zoro, looking lazy, as always.

Roronoa Zoro, the oldest of the group, sixteen years old and one of the closest people to Luffy.

He met Luffy when he was nine, at the dojo of his father, when Garp was looking for a good trainer for Ace. At that time Zoro lived at Shimoshiki City, his hometown. Later his family moved to Fushia and opened a new dojo.

Zoro is a master swordsman and always carries a sword with him, (even at school) but prefers to fight with three swords. He was trained in his father's dojo and was practicing as long as he can remember. Zoro is fighting mostly with swords but even without them, he is a very skilled fighter.

Zoro is the strongest in the gang after Luffy, and he's the only one who can stop Luffy from fighting. People call him _'Hunter' _because he only messes with these who did something to him or his friends. He thinks that a fight with no reason is useless, that's why he fights only when it's absolutely necessary.

His dream is to open his own dojo, and to be the best swordsman in the world. To do that he needs to defeat Dracule Mihawk a.k.a Hawk Eye. A millionaire who lives in Germany and (currently) the best swordsman in the world. He likes bugging Sanji and often fights with him for the smallest reasons and most of the time...sleeps.

Zoro used to train together with Ace and became his good friend, but he does not hang out with him anymore because Ace is one busy guy with a lot of studies and other things to do.

Zoro's family is well known and very respected in Japan. Some people think that his family are some kind of mafia but actually they're just a very powerful family who holds on to traditions and old habits.

When Zoro was a little boy, he used to train with Kuina, the daughter of his father's friend. He used to fight with her very often and was the only one he couldn't win. He fell in love with her and was very happy until one day she died from cancer. Since then, he appreciates and protects his friends more than anything, even Sanji, but will never say so.

"Tch! Shut-up marimo! No one asked you!" Screamed Sanji.

"I talk when I want to, perverted-cyclop" Answered Zoro, already irritated and ready to fight. "Why you-"

_SMACK!! SMACK!_

"STOP FIGHTING ANTA-TACHI!!, YOU'RE MAKING A SCENE!! SIT DOWN AND EAT!!" Screamed Nami, not noticing that she got the attention of the whole present people in the Cafeteria. There was a silence that was interrupted with Luffy's loud laugh and everybody continued what they were doing.

Zoro and Sanji were sitting on the floor beside the table, apparently unconscious.

Nami sat down with a blush on her face and frowned."Did they have to stare at me like that? I thought that was like forever!!" She said.

"Well Nami, that's something you have to get used to, because you yell a lot, did you ever wondered how you look like when you wake up Luffy??"

An image of an angry boar came to everyones mind as Usopp continued. "S-scary!! You know what, you should change your nickname from 'bunny' to 'boar' that will fit you so much better and-"

_SLAP! PUNCH!! KICK!!_

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence..." She said with flames behind her as she was holding a fist. Usopp, who was currently on the floor lifted up his face, that looked like a squished potato."Buh-buth lookh ath the brighth sith, no one will come tho threath us anymore." And he fell unconscious.

Luffy laughed before saying."All of you are so funny!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Nami sighed and went back to eat her lunch.

**-School's Roof -**

While Luffy and his friends eat at the cafeteria, Ace enjoyed the silence and privacy on the school's roof. Which is also a good place to stay awey from his fan club.

"So Ace, anything interesting happened at home that you want to tell us..?" Teased Marco.

Marco. He met Ace when he came to high school and became his good friend. They often fight and Ace finds him annoying, but they still stick together and talk. Marco knows his little (or rather big) secret.

He found out when Ace stayed over and moaned Luffy's name and appearently had a wet dream. When Ace woke up Marco demanded answers so Ace explained him everything.

Of course he freaked out when he found out that Ace actually loves his own brother, but after Ace said that he's adopted he relaxed, it's not like he has a problem with gay guys, but if it's your own brother it's... weird.

He loves teasing and embarrassing Ace about it all the time and does it as often as he could. He's always in good humor and always asks Ace for favors and depends on him.

He's half Mexican and half Japanese. He used to live in Mexico until his parents divorced and he moved to Japan with his mother.

"Shut up Marco! And no! Anyways even if something did happen I wouldn't tell you anything!" Ace glared at him before continuing to eat.

"Ohhh...,C'mon Ace aren't we friends?" Marco continued to tease. "Sometimes I wish I can forget that..." Ace closed his eyes and tried to stay calm.

"Hahahahaha!! That's a good one Ace! By the way, did anything happen..?" He laughed more and Ace glared at him.

"Marco stop it, can't you see that you're embarrassing him?" Said Jozu, another friend of Ace.

Juzo is the serious and quite one of Ace's friends. Like Marco, he met Ace at elementary school and thanks to Marco's big mouth, he also knows that Ace is in love with Luffy.

Juzo is helping Ace when Marco teases him and always knows what makes Marco shut up. He's a genius that knows everything about anyone at school and he likes stalking people.

"And if you'll keep bugging him about he will never say anything." He added glancing at Ace before continuing his lunch.

"Okay okay!! I get it!" He huffed before taking a few bites of his sandwich.

So they sat in silence for a while. "So Ace! I was wondering, umm...did anything happen at home?" Asked Marco like the whole conversation before never happened.

Ace gave an annoyed. "I'm working on it..." He said as he looked away.

"LIAR!, you didn't do anything did you?? You know, you should do something about man! Confess to him already!! Do you remember how old are you!? Stuff like this shouldn't be a problem for you!!" Marco started to glare at Ace.

Ace sighed. "It's not as easy as you think!, he's my brother and I know that he will freak out, I mean, we grew up together he will-"

"And he will what, Ace, you are just being complicated, he will have to find out sooner or later that you love him more than a brother and the fact that you're adopted will have to be said because then it will make much more sense that you feel this way, -sigh- anyways you can't keep this hidden forever."

Juzo was starting to get annoyed at Ace's stubborn attitude, he knows for how long Ace has these feelings for Luffy and he's seventeen now and did_ nothing _about it?

Now was the perfect time to confess because they're in high school, and it's not just any year, it's Ace's _last _year in high school, and obviously Luffy has some admirers too.

Ace was doing everything he could to keep them away, but next year he will be gone, and Luffy will sooner or later be taken.

"OKAY!,let's stop talking about it!"Ace said while starting to eat fast and making his friends stare at him and laugh.

_'I have to do something about it..' _He thought as he looked down with a depressed look.

The bell rang and they silently stood up and headed to their next class.

**-A random hallway-**

Luffy walked down The seniors hallways, he was looking for Ace and right now he's nowhere to be seen. Luffy sighed and stopped to look around for a bit until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"OI!! You're Luffy right? The captain of the Pirates, is that correct?" Luffy looked around and saw a blond guy with a scar on his his face and an evil grin. Luffy's face changed from confused to serious and he looked behind the guy.

Behind him, was guy with long blue hair and sunglasses, and another guy with black hair and glasess.

there was a few other guys and some girls behind them but Luffy couldn't see them very well.

The hallway grew silent. People in the hallways stopped and started to see what's going to happen, others were looking from their classrooms and some just walked away.

He looked back at the blond guy and fully turned to face him. "Yes, that's me." He said calmly. He knew where was this going, it's not the first time.

The blond guy grinned wider and let out a small laugh. "Well Luffy, my name is Bellamy!!" Luffy's calm attitude didn't change and he answered again. "I don't care."

He heared gasps around him and a few from the guys behind this 'Bellamy' guy. Who's apparently a leader in some gang.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go." He politely said. He didn't need more trouble, so he decided to act smart (wow) and kept on acting calm, this Bellamy really looked like he wanted a fight, so before he would start thinking Luffy walked past him and his people.

"Don't walk awey from me _Captain_." Luffy stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"You don't know to who are you talking to. I heard a lot about you and you gang, supposedly you are strong, but it's pretty obvious that you're just a punk who thinks that if you win once you're the best!" He growled.

"And you walking away proves that you're just a coward!" There was a long silence in the hallway.

Luffy slowly turned his face to the side and looked straight in Bellamy's slightly surprised eyes. There was no anger or fear on his face, only annoyness and bore.

He looked at him a while before talking. "I don't care about you and your intentions, I don't need any problems so I wont fight with you, and for your own safty, leave."

Bellamy started to laugh loudly and the guys behind him joined him. Luffy didn't move, he knew that if he would stay calm he has chances to avoid the fight, but apparently Bellamy was really desperate, what the hell did he hear about Luffy!?

When his laugh died all the others stopped laughing too, He looked at Luffy with a sadistic smile and a glint in his eyes. "You better remember me very good, cause I'm also the guy that will kick your ass!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" He continued to laugh with his gang before saying.

"We already got one of your friends, mhaha, man that was easy, who was he again? Oh yeah! black eyes, black hair tied in bandana and long nose. You had to see this, nhahaha, this guy looked like he would shit his pants!! THAHAHAHAHA!!"

Bellamy's laugh stopped as he noticed that people around them didn't laugh and instead stared at him with shock.

"WHAT!? What 're you lookin' at??" he screamed at the people around him. No one answered to him and they just looked at Luffy some with fear, some with curiosity.

Luffy remained to stand as he used to before, only this time his face was covered with his hair. He looked.. darker. He slowly turned around to Bellamy.

"You...What did you do to Usopp..?"

**-TBC- **

* * *

**-Ahh, I used the word 'Friend' a lot...haha...  
****-All the characters and places I use in this fic are from One Piece.**

**Edited: That it for this chapter! Review and Favorite if you liked it! Because I know you did..**


	2. Chapter 2

**xXX-Chase Of A Lover - Chapter Two-XXx**

**-The seniors hallway-**

There was a long silence in the hallway. No one dared to move or talk. The only sound at the moment was the wind and a few voices of people from outside.

Bellamy was staring at Luffy and grinned, he knew that he pushed a button, a very big one.

People were always talking about how much Luffy cared about his friends, so instead of going straight to him, he payed a visit to his friend.

"Are you gonna stand like this all day? I'm not planning on staying here forever." He said with a smug look on his face.

Luffy didn't move. He knew that he should stay calm_ 'But I know that I wont be able to stay like this for too long.'_ He took a deep breath. _'It's too late' _He thought as he straighten his back and slowly lifted his head. _'I'm starting again.'_

When he looked at Bellamy, he didn't have the same eyes anymore.

Now his big innocent eyes were replaced with deep cold eyes. They were full of emotions, anger, hatred and even a bit of pity.

Bellamy wasn't grinning anymore, he looked shocked and _a bit_ frightened.

Luffy looked so..evil. He started to recall what he heard about Luffy when he was planning to fight him.

-Flashback-

Bellamy and his gang were in a bar. They were laughing and getting drunk, some were dancing or flirting with some sluts.

This was a celebration for wining against a gang they heard of. He felt that they were the strongest gang in town.

"Na Bellamy!!" Called a guy from the gang next to them."Who do you plan on wining next?" He rubbed his chin before answering.

"Hmmm...Well, I already won against a few strong ones before, so I was thinking about a gang I heard, heh, if my research was correct, they're still in high school, what a pity."

Some of the people around them exchange glances before someone called. "So.. Who are you talking about..? There's only a couple of gangs that are high school students."

He closed his eyes and answered. "Well, I was thinking about _'The Pirates gang' _, they're the youngest gang, probably some little punks, so I guess that they're next."

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see everyone in the bar were staring at him with shock.

"What!? Did I say something wrong!?" He asked with irritation.

Someone from the back said."Well, just so you know, they may be young, but they're one of the strongest gangs in Fushia."

Bellamy turned to the voice."What!? That's impossible! I'm the strongest! I'll go and fight their _'Captain'_ and prove this to all of you that they're nothing but stupid kids!"

"Don't look so happy, Bellamy, didn't you hear who is their captain?" He remained silent. "Tsk, some research you did there, does the name Monkey D. Luffy ring any bells?"

Bellamy's eyes widen _'Monkey?' _He growled."Are you saying that-"

"That's right, Monkey D. Luffy, brother to Monkey D. Ace, son to Monkey D. Dragon and grandson to Monkey D. Garp is the captain of the Pirates."

Everyone in the bar started to talk and whisper.

"I heard some nasty stuff about that guy, when he's mad he goes psycho! He will kill anything on his way!"

"I heard that he can stand to more then 10 guys in one time!"

"People say that each person in the gang has a nickname, and that the captain is fighting only when something happened to his nakama."

"Gangs all over the country come just to fight them, and I heard they never lost to anyone before!"

Bellamy looked around him with awe. This is what are 'The Pirates'? He felt cold sweat running down his face. And then something clicked him.

_"The captain is fighting only whe__n something happening to his nakama." _He grinned evilly.

_'__This is going to be interesting...'_

-End of flashback-

Since that day, Bellamy was practicing and waiting for this fatal day to come.

Someone behind Bellamy said. "What's wrong _Captain_? Lost your cool?" The gang started laughing but Bellamy remained silent.

He didn't move, he was staring deep into Luffy's eyes and glared. He took off his coat and started to crack his knuckles.

"Do you know how much time was I waiting for this day? How much was I practicing?" He said furiously.

"Monkey D. Luffy, you better remember this day, because today is the day that you're going down!!" He screamed as he put his raised his hand and put his thumb down.

"Do you know how much people told me this before?" Luffy said dangerously. "And none of them success to do so."

He glared harder. "I would've let you go, but.. you hurt one of my people, so you just wasted your chance. Get ready"

Bellamy grinned evily and run toward Luffy with full force.

"Don't tell me what to do you little punk!!" He raised his fist and aimed at Luffy's face, but before he could reach there, Luffy disappeared out of his view. _'What the-!?'_

Luffy appeared in front of him and kicked him on his face, then turned in the air and kicked Bellamy on his chest. There was a lot of gasps and whispers around them.

"BELLAMY!!" Screamed his gang. He got up and spit out some blood."SHUT UP!! I'M FINE!!" He glared at Luffy and lunched at him again "I'M NOT DONE YET YOU SHITHEAD!!"

Luffy straighten his back and run toward Bellamy. They blocked each other's attack with their fists and lunched at each other with fists.

Getting annoyed of this kind of situation, with the next punch that Bellamy send him, he turned and grabbed Bellamy's arm then twist it hard.

Bellamy screamed in pain but managed to get free out of Luffy's grip. Luffy glared at Bellamy and started punching him senseless while screaming.

Everyone were screaming and cheering. Bellamy's gang was standing and watching their leader with shock. One of them came out of the line and looked at the two.

"Luffy is strong, now that he got mad he looks exactly like what we heard about him. And..." Sweat run down his face.

The one with blue hair glared at him. "And..?" He closed his eyes in anger. "Bellamy seems to be taking more time than he usually does, and right now it looks like he's losing."

All the gang gasps and turns to the fight. "Th-that's impossible!! Bellamy never-"

_THUD! _

Bellamy falls on the floor and takes a while to stand up. Now that they fighted for a while he earned new bruises and cuts, was bleeding and limping.

"I, ha ha-am not done yet!! Y-you ha-are going down!!" He panted.

Luffy didn't look too bad, he had a bruise on his cheek and was bleeding here and there, not worser than Bellamy.

_'I need to finish this faster.' _Luffy thought, he glanced at Bellamy and looked over his body.

He had to knock him off fast and affective. With that thought his eyes landed on his neck, it had a ugly bruise forming on its side and wet from the sweat. _'Bingo' _

Bellamy jumped at Luffy and prepared to punch him, Luffy already knew what he will he do raised his fist and _'wha-?'_ When he looked over Bellamy's shoulder he saw a knife in his hands.

Luffy quickly kicked the knife of his hand. _'Now' _And punched him in his stomach, then lifted two fingers and pressed them hard against the side of his neck. Bellamy crushed in one of the open lockers and some of the books fell down on him.

_'That's it.' _He thought in relief. _'I guess that this knocked him off.' _He took a deep breath and screamed.

"DON'T MESS WITH MY FRIENDS OR ANYONE IN THIS SCHOOL, LEAVE AND SEARCH FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO FIGHT YOU!"

Just as he was about to leave a voice stopped him. "DOH-DON'T LECTURE ME!!" He turned and saw Bellamy standing up.

"Anona! I don't have all day for you and I didn't come here to have this useless fight!!" Luffy yelled.

Bellamy panted as sweat ran down his face. "SH-SHUT UP!! I'M, I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND YOUR GANG!!"

Luffy glared, now that pissed him off, just when he was thinking that he was finished, that bastard just stands up and threats his friends, scratch the calm attitude, that guy really asks for it!

"LET'S SEE YOU TRY!!" Luffy screamed as he ran over to Bellamy. Surprisingly, he didn't move when Luffy was a few feet away from him, instead Bellamy grinned and screamed "NOW!"

Luffy's eyes widen with shock. The whole gang behind Bellamy jumped at him with all kinds of weapons.

When the gang started to fight with Luffy Bellamy laughed. "GIVE UP BOY, ALONE OR NOT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

People in the hallway started to fight with each others and others ran away and start screaming all over school that a gang fight had started.

**-With Zoro and Sanji-**

Right now they were running to the fight's direction, they heard about the news and rushed to help Luffy. They were running through a lot of people so it was hard to pass.

They heard that Bellamy and his gang came, they also know that Usopp is hospitalized right now.

Nami went with him to the hospital and that left only Zoro and Sanji to deal with school.

"Kuso! Do they have to be so loud!? They're just making it worser!!" Yelled Sanji. They turned to a empty hallway and began to run through it.

"We need to hurry up, Nami told me that this gang isn't nice. They had very nasty fights before and they really like to _'toy' _with people. Luffy is strong but we don't know how big is the gang and how strong are they." Zoro shouted.

Sanji seem to recall something and said. "Ne marimo! Luffy went to see Ace, do you think that they're together now?" He asked.

Zoro didn't answer and just kept running. "Say something marimo!"

Before he continued he catched a cell phone. "Call Ace and find out where is he, tell him that Luffy is in big trouble, and if he doesn't answer, go and look for him."

Sanji looked at the cellphone and then glared at Zoro. "Who do you think you are ordering me around like this!? You think I can't handle a fight!? What if you wont-"

He was pushed into a wall and found himself trapped between Zoro's arms. He looked up and met and met the angry eyes of Zoro.

"Shut up _cyclop. _You run faster than me so you can find him sooner, I'm ordering you because this is about the gang and stop complaining! We need to help Luffy as fast as we can!!"

Sanji looked in Zoro's eyes and pushed him away as he started to dial Ace's number. Zoro just smiled at him and began to run down the hall.

Sanji looked at him with a worried look on his face. "Come back safe." He quietly said.

**-With Ace-Library of school-**

Ace was checking and placing some new books that arrived this morning. Suddenly a lot of screams and footsteps were heard from outside.

"Never know how to keep quiet. Maan, no matter how hard do we work so this school will be at peace, there's always a new problem!" Complained Marco.

"You never know, maybe it's something important." Ace simply said and Juzo nodded in agreement.

"What can be so important that they ran all over school, scream like some stupid little kids and don't go to classes!? What are the teachers doing at times like this!?" He continued.

Ace opened his mouth to answer but the door was slammed open and it revealed a panting Sanji.

"Sanji!! What's going on? you look awful!" Exclaimed Ace. "No-no ha time to ha think, Lu-Luffy, gang ha attack..." He trailed off.

But these words seem to be enough to Ace, he ran up to Sanji and hold his shoulders. "Where!?" He furiously asked.

"H-ha-hallway of the ha seniors, he went to look for you ha and they..ha.." He panted. Ace just nodded and ran out as fast as he can with Marco behind him.

Sanji nodded to Juzo who returned the gesture and ran to catch up with Ace.

**-With Luffy-**

The fight got very nasty. Luffy was exhausted and hurt. He did fight back, and took out most of the gang, but there was still these who didn't give up and more people just came out of nowhere.

Bellamy was still up, and attacked Luffy with every chance he had, but then was just knocked out again.

More people joined the fight, and teachers came there too. They were trying to stop something, but in the end just got hurt.

Luffy was trying to keep everybody out of it, he didn't want people getting hurt because of his own mistakes._ 'Shit' _Was all he thought as he continued to dodge a few blows.

He heard a shout from behind and saw a guy running to him with a sword. He knew what to do and stood in a fighting position.

_CLUSH!_

"Zoro!!" Luffy happily exclaimed. He was blocking the guy in front of Luffy with his three swords and turned his head to Luffy.

"Heh, sorry for making you wait, can you still fight?" He said as the guy in front of him fell down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, where's everyone?" Zoro jumped backwards and answered. "Well.. Usopp is... in the hospital with Nami and Sanji went to look for Ace."

Zoro heard someone clapping their hands and turned around.

"Well well well, look who joined our little play, what an honor, Rononoa Zoro a.k.a Hunter, shall we have fun?" Said the blue haired guy from Bellamy's gang.

Zoro just smirked and ran to him _'How stupid' _He thought as the other one was ready to punch him.

_THUD_

The blue haired guy fell on the floor. Zoro glanced at him before blocking someone's kick.

Luffy was beyond pissed, he never thought that this fight will end up like that. He was to tired to think about anything so he just continued to fight.

Out of exhaustion, he didn't see the punch that was making its way to his face until someone grabbed it and twist it until he screamed and fell on the floor.

"Don't you dare to touch my little brother." Said a deep and dangerous voice. _'Ace!'_

Luffy looked up and saw the warm and worried smile that his brother gave him. "Ace..?"

Ace turned to him and cupped his cheek. "Luffy, We'll talk later, I need your help first." Luffy just nodded confusedly.

Ace smiled warmly at him, took his hand and lead him out of there.

**-Back to ****Zoro-The other end of the hallway-**

Zoro glanced at Luffy and Ace. "What are they doing!?"

He heard someone grunt in pain behind him and turned to see A smirking Sanji. "Never let your guard down in a gang fight, I wont be there next time." He said.

Zoro smirked back at him before running around Sanji and block someone. "Same goes to you." He said.

"OII!!" They glanced behind them and saw Marco running to them, punching and blocking a few hits on his way there.

When he finally arrived to Zoro and Sanji they stood back to back.

"So? Where did Ace take Luffy?" Marco grinned. "You're gonna see in three, two, one-"

And the fire alarm went on. The water started to fall from the fire sprinklers and everyone stopped fighting in confusion.

"Oh? This is what they plan?" Zoro smirked and Marco grinned wider. "Maybe."

As soon as the fire alarm went on, all the teachers and students ran out of there, leaving only Bellamy's gang and the three of them.

"What are you planning to do, three people to fight a whole gang? And where's your captain?" Screamed Bellamy.

Sanji let out a small laugh. "I guess that our captain doesn't want to waste his time on some low life like you."

Bellamy growled."SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHERE IS HE!!" He screamed.

Zoro was getting annoyed so he decided to be the rude ass he is and talk. "It's none of your business, if he's not here he has his reasons, you're not his problem anymore, and if you want to get it, _try _to pass through us."

They were standing in silence and when the water stopped they jumped at each others and start fighting.

**-The janitor's room-**

After Ace and Luffy turned on the fire alarm they ran to hide in the janitor's room while everyone were running out.

They were sitting on the floor, dripping wet and slightly panting from their previous run.

Luffy was sitting between Ace's legs while Ace was looking at the ceiling.

"Ace..." Started Luffy. "Mmm..?" He replied as he put his chin on Luffy's head. "How long do we have to stay here?"

Ace was taken aback by the question. Didn't Luffy want to be with him? After all, with all the stuff he has to do they barely spend time together.

"Just a little longer..." He answered. He looked at Luffy's hands who were bruised and had a few cuts, it made him feel so pathetic and guilty,

While he was doing some stupid work in the library, Luffy got hurt, all because of him and his lack of time.

"Does it hurt..?" He asked worriedly. Luffy chuckled and smiled a little.

"What do you think? I just fought countless number of people and their psychic leader was so obsessed with having a fight with me that attacked me with everything that was around him."

Ace put his arms around Luffy and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, when we will come home I will take care of all the wounds that you have, I promise that I'll never let any work get on my way when it comes to you." He said as he hold him tighter.

"You always get hurt but you never complain about it, I fell so stupid and weak for not doing anything about it, even back then when you just came to high school and had a few fights, I ignored it... I'm so sorry for never being able to be with you..."

Luffy's eyes widen with the words that Ace said but in a while he leaned to Ace's tight embrace and smiled to himself. It's been so long since Ace said these kind of comforting words.

They sat there in a comfortable silence until Luffy asked. "Ne Ace? Shouldn't we get going, I'm worried about the others..."

Ace smiled at his little brother with sympathy, no matter how bad does he feel he always worries about others before himself.

Ace hugged him tightly one more time so that his cheek touched Luffy's neck and after a while let go.

They stood up and Ace asked. "Are you ready?" Luffy nodded in response.

"What are you gonna do if you'll see that Bellamy bastard?" Luffy frowned and answered. "I'll punch him so bad that he'll forget his name!"

Ace started to laugh and Luffy joined him. When they stopped they looked at each others in silence. "Let's go?" Interrupted Ace as he pulled his hand to Luffy who nodded before taking it.

**-The seniors hallway-**

"Phew!! That was fun !! We need to do this more often, don't you think? NHAHAHAHA!" Exclaimed Marco as he was looking at a mountain of beat up bodies.

Zoro and Sanji sweat dropped "What the hell are you talking about? You didn't even do anything!" Yelled Sanji.

Zoro yawned. "Anyways, now that obviously they're not gonna get Luffy, we need to find him."

But as soon as this was said they saw Luffy and Ace walking toward them. "OII!! ZORO! SANJI! ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Sanji chuckled and smiled. "Could you stop screaming? We're right next to you."

"Oh right! Hehehe!!" Luffy laughed at his own stupidity. "Did you fight all of them?" Asked Ace.

"Not exactly, some of them ran away, others were weak. The only problem was that they were coming one after another, it was annoying." Answered Zoro with one closed eye and hands around the back of his head.

Luffy started to laugh without noticing that everyone were smiling at him. Even after every fight, he's still the same stupid, childish Luffy.

When he stopped laughing he looked around him and smiled. "I think this was enough for today, should we go home?"

**-A Week Later-Fushia's General hospital-**

In a week everything was back to normal. The fire alarm was installed again and new chairs and desks were ordered. Luffy didn't get any detenton but payed for a few new chairs and desks.

Everyone were fully healed, and Bellamy and his gang were arrested.

Right now the gang is visiting Usopp. He needs to stay in the hospital for a day or two. Bellamy beat him really bad, and the fact that Usopp can hardly fight makes it even worser.

When Luffy saw Usopp a few days ago, he was happy to think about the punch that he gave to Bellamy to help him relax.

Kaya was with Usopp almost all the time and his father visits him every evening.

"Ahhh, what can I say, I feel like a king here, free food, movies and service, just what the great Usopp-sama needs to get better! HAHAHA!!" He said before coughing.

"Usopp-san! Don't move so fast! You're still hurt!" Cried Kaya.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about him Kaya, he looks pretty healthy to me, I don't even know why do they keep him here!"

Kaya didn't seem to listen as she continued to stare worriedly at Usopp.

"Ahh!! Kaya-chan is so caring! I wish I was in Usopp's place right now!" Sanji said as he was looking at Kaya with hearts in his eyes.

"You mean you want to be beated up and hospitalized?" Zoro smirked. "That's not a problem, just go to the girls changing room, or call me."

"Are you looking for a fight marimo!?" Screamed Sanji as he got up his chair. Zoro chuckled. "That desperate?" Sanji glared. "What did you-!!"

_KICK!! PUNCH!!_

"Don't forget where are you!! Who fights in the hospital!? Stay calm or else..." Nami glared and cracked his knuckles. Zoro and Sanji didn't answer this and sat down in silence.

"So Usopp! Do they serve good meat!?" Asked an exited Luffy.

"Of course!! They serve me so much meat!! All kinds of meat! Even these you never tasted!!" Usopp proudly said. "Who would let the great me to starve, HAHAHAHA!!" He loudly laughed.

"That's not important!! Luffy!! Stop asking all these useless questions!! And Usopp!! When are you gonna come out!?" Shouted Nami.

Usopp looked thoughtful for a minute before answering. "Well.. They say that I can leave today, so I decided to leave today.."

He rubbed his chin and Nami frowned. "So!? What are you waiting for!?" Usopp looked up and said. "Lunch."

"Haa!?" Nami glared. "What? Today in the menu they have pizza, and I'm not leaving, not before I'll eat it!"

Nami rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I guess that you can manage yourself, so I'll leave, I have a lot of stuff to do, see ya tomorrow." She left the room and Kaya stood up as well.

"I have to leave too, I was here long enough. Get better Usopp-san, I'll see you at school!" She said as she left after Nami.

Sanji and Zoro looked bored so they got up and left, probably looking for a good spot for a fight.

Luffy and Usopp watched some movies and talked and after Usopp got his lunch, they checked out of the hospital and left.

After a while this event was forgetten just like any fight they had before and no one mentioned it anymore.

**-The next day-Fushia high school- **

While the teacher was trying to explain something Luffy was...daydreaming. "Ahh...food..." He moaned while slowly putting his head on the desk and quickly fell asleep.

The class turned to Luffy and someone called "Sensei! Luffy is asleep again!"

"Nani?" Their history teacher Ms. Kuro turned around and looked at Luffy. "Not again..well, could someone wake him up?"

He asked while looking at his students...No volunteers. He sighed again. He had no choice but to ask Nami to do it.

"Sure sensei! you have no idea how much I _enjoy _waking him up..." Nami stood up from her place and started to walk to Luffy.

"W-wai-wai-wait! N-Nami! No need to move I can do it!" Usopp desperately said.

Kuro looked at Usopp with a surprised look on his face. "Are you sure Usopp? Don't you remember what happened when I asked you to do it last time?" A few laughs were heard and Usopp frowned.

"That time was different! Luffy was having a nightmare! A-and I'm not scared of anything! After all I'm the great Usopp-sama! NHAHAHAHA!"

"It's okay Usopp-san, you don't have to do it, you can get hurt and I'm sure that Nami-san can handle it." Kaya said while smiling.

"That's right! Just sit down and watch how it's done!" Nami raised her fist in the air and-

_SMACK! PUNCH!! SLAP!!_

"WAKE UP LUFFY!! YOUR SNORING IS DISTURBING THE WHOLE CLASS!! HOW MUCH CAN YOU SLEEP?!" Nami glared at Luffy.

"I-Itaii!!..you don't have to be so violent..." He sniffed. All the class sighed and continued to do their work.

Shortly after the bell rang, everyone were getting ready to go home and some were doing after school activities.

**-With Ace-**

Twice a week, Ace was having a basketball practice. Right now, he's sitting on one of the benches and tying his shoes, waiting for the others to finish changing and catch up with him.

He started to think about Luffy and what should he do about his life.

He started to think about the times when they were small kids, when Luffy used to follow him all the time and looked at him like he was some kind of a god.

But now it's the past and Ace has to think about the future, a future that may be without Luffy. He has only a few more months before schndool's over.

First of all, he has to confront Luffy, but that's not the only problem. What about Dragon and the family? What will they do when the news will reach their ears? It will be a big mess.

He sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought..." He lifted his head and looked at the ceiling.

"Yo! Ace!" Called a familiar voice, Ace stood up he saw Marco running to him with a strange smile on his face.

Ace groaned. "What now?" He asked, trying to look busy and annoyed.

Remember the time when it was said that Marco asks for a lot of favors? Right now is one of these times.

"Well...I want to ask this girl out, and this girl turned out to be no other than one of your fans...Miss Valentine..and..well.. can you ask her to meet you after school and then when she will agree I'll go and meet her, and then, I'll confess and ask her out! what a great plan! Right Ace??" Ace sweat dropped.

Marco had a crush on Valentine since he first saw her when he moved to Japan, he asks her out constantly but she rejects him all the time.

She's one of Ace's fan and she never leaves him alone, she's also one of the few reasons why Ace eats on the roof.

"And why do you think she will agree this time..?" He boredly asked. "Because she talked to me today, and she also smiled at me everytime I looked at her!" He replied while jumping.

Ace rolled his eyes and started to walk toward their team with Marco behind him.

**-A Random Street-**

Luffy was usually walking home with Ace, Usopp and Zoro, but today Ace has basketball practice so it's just the three of them.

Luffy and Usopp were talking about stupid things and trying to make Zoro laugh or chase after them while Zoro was looking rather uninterested and tried to explain to them that they are in high school and should stop acting so stupid.

When they go home they're always going through some streets with big houses and some stores and restaurants, sometimes stopping by the grocery store if they need something.

They're walking through the beach and today they saw something that wasn't there before. They saw a new flowers store with the sign "Olivia's Garden" on it.

"Hey! that wasn't there before! Ne Zoro! Can we take a look! Pleasssse!?" Luffy begged, looking happier than a moment ago.

Zoro didn't feel like arguing and replied "Yeah,whatever." Luffy and Usopp jumped and start running toward the store.

"YAHOO!! Let's go Zoro don't just stand there!!" Called Usopp before trying to catch up with Luffy. Zoro let out a small laugh and followed them.

**-Olivia's Garden-**

When Luffy and Usopp entered the store they were amazed. The store was beautiful, it was colored with all kinds of purple and had new furniture with different pictures of flowers.

In one of the corners in the back there was two white couches and a table in front with a few teacups and journals on it.

The middle of the ceiling was made of glass and looked like a big window that was slightly covered with the leafs of the sakura tree that stands in the middle of the store.

Next to the counter stood a few unpacked boxes and some books. It looked kind of odd but at the same time warm and welcoming.

It was big and had 3 hallways on each side that leads to all kind of different flowers and plants.

Luffy and Usopp really liked the store and found everything interesting and funny while Zoro looked bored as always. No one was at the counter so Zoro warned them to not touch anything.

"Welcome to Olivia's garden!" Said a kind voice. The three of them turned to a woman who looked at them with a warm smile. She was tall with blue eyes and white hair but didn't look old at all.

"My my, what such charming young men need in my store?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Well, we are always passing by here so then we saw this store and it was never here before so we went inside to check it out, and We really really like it!! You have so much funny and cool plants here, sugoi!! I'll have to bring Nami next time, there's all kinds of orange trees here!!"

Usopp nodded in agreement and Luffy looked around the store again. "Woahhh!! Usopp!! Look at this!!" He yelled while running to some twisted looking tree with Usopp following him shortly after.

Zoro looked at them and sighed. He looked at the store, and he had to admit he liked it, he found that everything was in the right place.

With a small smile he started to walk over to the blue flowers he saw on one of the tables in the corner and bent over to smell them.

"Robin! Careful!" There was a sound of a few things falling and Zoro turned around to see if Luffy or Usopp did something stupid. But when he turned around he saw a girl on the floor with a few books around her.

She was probably his age, and looked exactly like the other woman only shorter, younger and had black hair.

"Robin! Are you alright?" Called the woman from the counter. "Yes mother, I'm fine." She looked around herself and sighed, then she looked up and met Zoro's bored eyes, she blushed of embarrassment and looked down.

"Sorry, I lost balance and fell down and well..welcome to Olivia's Garden.." She started to pick up her books and Zoro bent down to help her.

"You know, When you fall down you don't have to apologize, well, anyways, it's okay" Answered Zoro. She glanced at him and continued to pick up her books.

From his point of view this 'Robin' girl had beautiful black hair and big sparkling blue eyes, which he found very adorable with the purple dress that she was wearing.

After they finished to pick up all the books Zoro helped her to put them on one of the tables and went back to the counter of the store.

Next to the counter Luffy, Usopp and the white haired woman were talking about something.

"Ah! I forgot to introduce you to my daughter, her name is Nico Robin and I'm Nico Olivia, the owner of this store, you can simply call me Olivia." She said with a smile.

Luffy grinned at them and bowed slightly. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!! Nice to meet you Robin! Olivia!"

Usopp gave them one of his brave smiles and said. "I'm Usopp, the bravest guy in town! If you have any problems just give me a call.., and nice to meet you!!" He winked.

Robin and Olivia smiled, they felt welcomed to town for the first time since they came here.

"Nice to meet you to Luffy, Usopp and ..?" Olivia said as she looked at Zoro who simply closed his eyes and answered. "I'm Roronoa Zoro, nice to meet you."

"So, Luffy, Usopp and Zoro? Thank you for paying a visit to my store. Actually the store starts working tomorrow, but you are always welcomed in here."

Robin blushed again when she remembered in which circumstances she met Zoro. She looked at the three of them and smiled. "Nice to meet you Luffy, Usopp and Zoro, thank you for helping me earlier with the books."

Olivia smiled at her daughter, she knows that Robin is a shy girl who always has trouble with finding friends and fitting in.

"Well, since you're my first costumers I'll let you choose one plant for free!" Olivia began to walk and explain what kind of plants she has to Luffy and Usopp who were listening and wondering what kind of plant should they choose.

Zoro chose to stay because he thinks it's a waste of time and Robin simply didn't move.

She looked everywhere but Zoro. Really, how often do you stand alone with a guy you just met at your mother's store?

Zoro, not liking the silence chose to begin a conversation "so, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, and I'll be going to school starting tomorrow, I think it's called Fushia high school." She answered, not feeling embarrassed anymore. He looked like the typical tough guy but at the same time wasn't that bad.

"So, we are going to see each others everyday now, I'm sixteen too so we could have some classes together, we can also walk together if you want... I-I mean not just us, you, me, Luffy and Usopp."

"Sure I'll walk with you." Replied Robin while smiling at him.

Right after that Luffy popped out of nowhere in front of Zoro's face and held a weird plant in his hands.

"Ne Zoro!! Look what I got!! Isn't that cool??" Zoro raised his eyebrow and nodded while looking at the odd plant Luffy had.

He turned his head to robin and asked. "What kind of plant is that?"

Robin laughed a bit, she liked these guys. "That's probably something from Australia, I'm not sure about the name.. you can ask my mother about it." Zoro nodded again.

After that, Olivia explained how to take care of that plant and when to water it, they talked a bit more and started to head home.

When they were going out of the store they thanked again about the strange plants they got and started to go home.

"BYE!! BYE!! We'll see you tomorrow!! Don't forget Robin! We will pick you up tomorrow morning!!" Luffy waved a bit more then turned around and started to walk home.

"YEAH!! and thanks for the plants you gave us, they are awesome!!" Usopp started to head home in the same direction as Luffy.

Robin waved at them and then glanced at Zoro, wondering if he will say something being the guy he is.

Zoro nodded over at her mother and smiled before going the same way as Luffy and Usopp.

Robin blushed when he smiled, she saw him smile for the first time, she tought he looked very good when he smiled and that he should do that more often.

Then she started to wonder how much girls like Zoro at school and started to blush even more when she realized what was she thinking about.

When they came back inside the store her mother came over to her and said "I think it's a really interesting place, don't you think? I like it here" Robin nodded and started to go upstairs to her room.

When she was getting ready for her first day at school. she started to think about how will it be and if everybody else are nice like Luffy, Usopp and Zoro.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out.." She said to herself.

**-The Monkey D. Residence-**

Luffy arrived at seven because he stopped by Olivia's Garden and going home also takes a while. When he entered home he heard someone washing dishes and cooking, obviously Ace.

"Tadaima!!" Shouted a happy Luffy, wondering what his brother will think about his plant.

"Luffy! what took you so long I was starting to get worried, where were you?" Asked Ace from the kitchen.

"Ace, didn't you walk home?" Asked a confused Luffy. Times like this happen before, but Ace never asked him where was he.

"No. Marco's mother drove me home." Came a simple answer. Luffy took off his shoes and went to the kitchen.

"Well, did you see the new flower store on your way home?" Luffy asked, already exited.

"Yeah, so?" Answered Ace while sitting down next to Luffy.

"Yeah so?? So it's the best store in the world!! And look what I got from there because I was their first costumer!!" Luffy put the weird plant in front of his face.

Ace had a surprised look and then started to laugh. "What do they sell in that store?" He asked while staring weirdly at the plant and grinning.

"Cool flowers and plants from different countries of the world!! Isn't that cool?? And also I got to meet a girl that would be going to our school starting tomorrow we will be walking with her!!"

"A girl?" Ace instantly asked. "Did you like her? How old is she? Is she your type?" He asked while trying not to look concerned.

Luffy simply answered "Yeah she's very nice!!, she's sixteen like Zoro , I don't know and I'm hungry."

Ace sighed in relief. Luffy wasn't interested in her the way he feared he was.

He let out a small laugh and smiled at him. "Okay, wait I'll get you some food."

**-Luffy's room-**

Luffy was laying down on his bed and thinking about today's events. Everything was as usual, sleeping 'til lunch, being hit by Nami, laughing a lot with Usopp and then walking home with Zoro and Usopp, then- wait! today wasn't just any day, today he met Robin.

At that thought he smiled, he was very happy to have a new friend.

A couple of minutes later Luffy rolled over his bad and looked at his room.

It was big with sky blue walls and had a table with a laptop on it and a dresser next to it.

Besides this the room was decorated with a lot of pirate posters and ships, he also had a few pictures of him and his friends and then him and Ace.

Luffy really looked up to Ace, he was the best big brother that Luffy could ever ask for. Luffy would often cry when they were younger and Ace was the only one who could make him stop.

He smiled as a few memories came over to his head.

Sometimes he wondered what was Ace thinking about him. Sure he loves him, he's his little brother.

But since he can remember Ace was always helping him and cheering him up and doing some stuff instead of him, and with all the stuff he has to do, including school, does Luffy bother him? Luffy was thinking about it until someone opened his door.

"Luffy? Are you sleeping?" Came the voice of Ace. "No, I'm just... just thinking." Ace nodded. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He answered. Ace nodded again and went to sit on Luffy's bed. "So? What's up?" Asked a cheerful Luffy.

Ace took a deep breath and opened his mouth but then just closed it again. "Well? What is it?" Ace sighed. _'after all I can't do it now...'_

"Nothing, just.. just forget it, good night." He got up and started to head out but Luffy grabbed his hand.

"What is it Ace? Tell me! Is it something about my gang or our family!?" He said with anger.

Ace didn't say anything, he lowered his head and didn't move. "Why do you always keep stuff away from me!? If it's something about our family then say it! It's not like I'm scared!" He yelled.

Ace frowned and released his hand out of Luffy's grip. "I said it's nothing so forget it!!" He harshly said.

Luffy glared harder. "Why do you do this? You always tell me everything I know everything about you!"

"You don't know a lot of things Luffy! And stop bugging me!" He was about to leave but Luffy's voice stopped him.

"You don't.. trust me..?"

**-TBC-**

* * *

Shit! That was long! I just realized it while editing. It was a never ending chapter!! Well, onto the next!!


	3. Chapter 3

**xXX-Chase Of A Lover - Chapter Three-XXx**

**-Luffy's room-**

Ace turned around and stared at Luffy with wide eyes. But before he could say anything Luffy ran out the room.

"Luffy..." Then it clicked him. "Luffy!! Wait!!" He ran out after Luffy.

_'Stupid! stupid!! stupid!! What did I do!? I didn't want him to suspect anything but instead I ended up hurting him more!' _He furiously thought.

When he reached downstairs he looked around the house, Luffy wasn't there. He looked in the basement, guest room, even the backyard, but Luffy wasn't there.

_'Where is he hiding?' _He sat down on the stairs and sighed. He looked around again and- _'what!?' _

The entrance door was open and Luffy's shoes were gone. _'Don't tell me he..' _Before he could think, he was out of the house.

Luffy could be anywhere right now, it's cold and it's dark. Where does he have to look now?

Ace took out his cell phone and started to dial Zoro's number.

**-With Luffy-**

He was running. Running as fast as he could. He doesn't really know what make him run away, but he doesn't want to see Ace right know, or talk to him.

He didn't mean to ask him if he trusts him, it just came out. He knew that Ace trusts him but deep inside he was scared of what Ace would answer.

It was cold and windy, but he didn't care. He just needed to be alone.

He run to a park and collapsed near a bench. He tried to catch his breath and then felt something warm running down his face, he covered his face with his hands and felt that it's wet, he was crying.

He sniffed as more tears came out. He didn't want to cry, he wanted to stop, but he can't help it.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see five big men looking at him with lusty eyes.

"Well, look at this cute little boy, aww poor you, you're crying.." One of them said. "Why wont you come with us, we can make you feel much better."

Luffy understood what they meant by that and glared. "Get lost!" He screamed at them.

"Tsk tsk tsk, don't be a bad boy and follow us, like I said, we can make you fell so much better."

Now that was annoying, just when he was looking for privacy some perverts try to get in his pants.

"I said leave me alone!" He stood up and was about to leave but someone kicked him on the side and he fell down.

"Shut up and do as we say! You're only making it harder for yourself!"

Luffy got up and tried to ran but one of the men wrap his arms around him. Luffy started to rub his stomach and lick his earlobe. Luffy's body was close enough to the other man to feel something he didn't want to._ 'H-he's hard!!' _

The other men grinned and started to corner Luffy.

"STOP!!" He screamed as he realesed himself from the man's grip, twist his hand and throw him on the bench.

The other men watched in shock as he fell down and started to curse. Luffy glared at them before leaving. They didn't bother to follow after him.

**-With Ace-**

He was worried, very very worried. He called all of Luffy's friends and none of them knew where is he, however they said to inform him if they will find out anything.

He knew that Luffy can take care of himself, but that didn't stop him from worrying. He looked everywhere he could, and Luffy was nowhere he went.

_'How far did he go!?' _He frowned. _'That baka, when I'll get my hands on him..-' _His thoughts were interrupted with loud thunder.

_'It's gonna rain..' _He glared at the sky and began to run faster. He knew that Luffy hates to be alone at a time like that.

_'Luffy...'_

**-With Luffy-**

Luffy was walking down the street and as soon as he heard the loud thunder he began to head home. He knew that he made Ace worried enough and he wasn't exactly a fan of thunder.

He was still upset about what happened at home and doesn't want to think about it, all he wants to do is go home and sleep.

Luffy looked up and stared at the sky, he felt raindrops falling on his face. _'It's raining..' _Luffy likes rain, it makes him feel relaxed, like the rain washes away all his worries and problems.

He jumped as he heard thunder that reminded him to go home and started to walk again.

When he opened the gate of his house he noticed that the door was wide open and the lights were on, Ace's shoes were gone and so was Ace.

_'He's looking for me..' _Luffy realized. He entered the house and closed the door, took off his shoes and came in. It was a little cold but that didn't bother him.

He entered His room and suddenly felt very heavy. He fell down again and notice that his face is wet again, not because of the rain but because of the new tears that ran down his face.

He hugged himself with his arms and cried more. Strangely, he felt very lonely right now, and it's not like it's the first time that he's alone at home or crying, but right now it really bothered him.

Because Luffy was too busy with his thoughts, he didn't hear someone come in the house, and that someone was Ace.

Ace looked around, looking for Luffy. Obviously he came home, his shoes were here and the door was closed.

Ace decided to check up stairs, he headed to Luffy's room and before he reached the door he could hear the small cries and sniffs that were coming out of the room.

_'Luffy...Crying!?' _He rushed to the door and opened it wide. He stared at Luffy who was on the floor hugging himself and crying.

Luffy looked up at Ace and sniffed more as he said with a shaky voice. "A-Ace..?"

Before he said anything else he found himself in the tight hug of Ace. He put his chin on Luffy's head and held him close.

"Don't..don't run out like this again..I thought I would die of worry...what would I do without you..?" He said with worry.

"A-aren't you mad at me..?" Asked Luffy with a small voice.

Ace chuckled. "Why should I be mad..? I was the one who yelled at you, you just asked a simple question." He continued. "And a very stupid question on top of that, of course I trust you, you baka."

Luffy just giggled and sniffed. "It's okay, y-you don't have to say what you wanted, I can wait 'til you're ready."

Ace froze for a moment, he sounds like he knew what Ace was trying to say, but just to make sure. "Luffy, do you know what do I want to say..?"

Luffy didn't look up and just shock his head. "It could be anything, after all, you're a genius! Unlike me.." Ace chuckled. "Don't say that, as a genius I have to say that you're very smart, just a little childish."

Luffy laughed a little. "So we're okay now..? 'Cause all this running make me very hungry.." He tried to get out of Ace's tight embrace but Ace didn't let him go.

"Umm.. Ace..? Could you let me go..? I'm hungry.." Ace grabbed him and hugged him so their chests would be touching, They lost balance and fell down. Ace on top of Luffy.

"Itaii...Ace..? What's wrong?" He asked and looked in Aces eyes who were full of love and what's that? _Lust_!?

He stared at Ace with wide eyes and opened his mouth, only to close it again.

Ace smiles sadly at him and says. "Do you know how much I love you..?" Luffy remained silent, he stared at Ace with confusion and shock. Ace cupped his cheek and cleaned his tears away.

"You have no idea how much I love you..." He continued. It was heartbreaking to confess to someone knowing that they wouldn't understand you.

Luffy's eyes were gathering tears and he tried to keep them in but they just came out. Seeing this Ace hugs him kisses him on his forehead.

"Shhh, don't cry, I'm right next to you, everything's gonna be fine. I wont let anything hurt you." He confidently said. Luffy just sniffed more.

"I-it's not -sniff- that.." He managed to say. "Then what is it?" Ace whispers.

_'It's the words that you say to me, and the emotions that are coming to _me_ when you say it...' _He wanted to say.

But instead. "I-I'm just happy to be at home..." Ace smiled sadly. Of course, there's no way that Luffy thinks of Ace's words as anything like a love confession.

He stood up and helped Luffy to get up as well. "Are you hungry?" He asked with a sad smile. "Y-yeah.." Luffy answered as he cleaned his tears. Ace came up to him and cleaned his tears.

"Don't worry, like I said before, everything's gonna be fine, as long as I'm with you, everything is gonna be okay." He held Luffy again for a while before leaving his room to the kitchen.

When he left Luffy fell on his bed and started to cry hard._ 'Why do I feel like this!!'_

**-Kitchen-**

Ace was silently cooking in the kitchen. He was thinking about everything that happened, and what could he say, there was no way that Luffy ever thought or will ever think of Ace that way. He began to wonder what would be Luffy's reaction when he will confess to him.

when he finished everything he put Luffy's plate on the table but didn't call him. He wanted to stay alone for a minute and the food was hot anyway.

He really felt like crying. But the only thing that hold his tears back was thoughts of Luffy.

He sat on one of the chairs and placed his chin on his fist. He didn't know what to do next, he just had to talk to Luffy about it, and he doesn't have forever to do it.

He doesn't know when did he started to love Luffy that way, he always knew that he loved Luffy more than anything and as he got older his love just grew as well, it just happened.

"Ah! The food was ready! Why didn't you call me?" Asked Luffy as he entered the kitchen. "Sorry, I started to think about something and forgot."

"Never mind, as long as the food is good you're forgiven." Luffy grinned and Ace laughed, maybe he could be happy.

**-The Monkey D. Residence-Luffy's room-**

Luffy woke up in a very good mood. Today was a nice morning and he was ready for anything that life throws at him. But when he checked the mail this morning, he didn't know that life would throw something like this.

It was nothing new. This morning came a letter from their grandfather. The letters were always the same thing, the only thing that always changed in them was the small hint of hatred toward Luffy.

Today he woke up first so he was waiting for Ace in the kitchen. He opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Ace. And Luffy._

_How is school? Do you eat well? Did Luffy have any fights? Make sure that you train every morning and that you keep the house clean. Our business is doing well, we just started to work on a new project, so it means that we wont visit for a few more weeks. I know that unlike your brother, you will be a great businessman. __Remember that soon you will be the head of the business, so work hard._

_Your grandfather, Garp._

He sighed and put the letter down. Ace came down and stared at the letter. "Another one?" He asked with a sigh. Luffy nodded and continued to stare at the floor.

Ace started to prepare breakfast and place some stuff on the table. Luffy could say that Ace was in a good mood and just had to ask. "Ne Ace? why do you look so happy?"

Ace laughed a bit and answered. "Well, the reason is simple. Simply, because we're not going to be late!!" Luffy laughed a little and started to eat.

Ace glanced at him and smiled a little. "You know, after the fight yesterday I didn't apologize so.. I'm sorry for making you cry and run away."

Luffy stop to eat but didn't look up. "It's okay, let's just forget that it happened."

Ace felt very uncomfortable at the moment. He did apologize but something didn't feel right. He looked at Luffy who was wildly eating from his bowl and recalled something.

"So, today is the first day of that girl right? What was her name again?" Luffy looked up and answered. "Robin." He continued to eat but a while later he shocked on his food and screamed happily. "Ah! By the way we need to go and meet her!"

When they finished eating, Luffy grabbed Ace's hand and ran out of the house.

**-Olivia's Garden-**

Usopp and Zoro already arrived to the store. They were waiting for Ace and Luffy. Usopp was very bored and Zoro looked like he would fall asleep any moment.

"Where's Luffy? What takes him so long..? Ah.. I'm so bored here with Zoro..." Usopp said with a sigh.

"Some tea, Usopp-san?" Olivia said with her usual warm voice. Usopp refused politely and continued to rant about how bored he was.

Suddenly the door opened and two figures came in. "YO! Did you wait for long? Where's Robin!?"

"Oh, I forgot to call her. Wait here and she'll be down in a minute." She was about to leave but when she saw Ace she turned and smiled.

"Another handsome young man in my store? Nice to meet you, I'm Nico Olivia. The owner of this store."

Ace smiled to her and bowed politely. "I'm Monkey D. Ace. Luffy's older brother. You have a beautiful store and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Olivia nodded and went up to call Robin. Luffy was already acting stupid with Usopp and Zoro was bored. Ace chose this moment to talk with Zoro, he didn't talk to him for a while now. He took a seat next to him and started.

"So..what's up?" Zoro looked at him lazily and answered. "Not much, how about you?" Ace smiled. "Me neither." Then he recalled why were they here.

"So.. who is that girl? Is she interesting?" Usopp stopped talking to Luffy and turned to them with a evil look on his face and said with a teasing voice. "Oh.. This girl..? Yeah.. she's very interesting... actually, she's so interesting that Zoro came _first_ this morning.."

Zoro looked very pissed and Luffy and Ace were shocked. Zoro _never_ came first at mornings.

They wanted to continue and tease but a sweet voice called them. "I'm ready." They turned to Robin who was in her school uniform. It fit her quite well, as if it was made for her.

Zoro was looking at her but when he realized that he was staring he was the first one to talk. "Let's go, we don't want to be late."

**-Outside-**

They went out the store and started to walk toward school. Olivia waved to them for a few for minutes until she was out of view.

Luffy was in a very good mood, he wanted to show Robin everything that's going on in school, the cafeteria, the classrooms, introduce her to teachers and other people.

But then recalled something and looked very serious. He decided that before Robin will get into something he should say _this_ to her.

"Robin..." He said. "Yes?" He took a deep breath and looked at the others who obviously knew what did he want to say.

"Before we enter this school, I want you to know something, you have to know this before something will happen to you... I'm.. I'm the leader of one of the strongest gangs in Fushia, The Pirates gang."

All of them looked serious yet curious to know how will Robin react. They walked in silence until Robin decided to answer. "I know."

Usopp looked shocked. "Nani!? B-but how!?" Robin smiled at them and laughed a bit.

"Actually, I know a lot more than you think, I was in a gang myself. I was Miss all Sunday and the right hand of Mister 0, Crocodile."

The others looked alarmed Ussop started to shake. Luffy however, didn't look different than a moment ago. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked, less politely than before.

She giggled. "Well, I always got myself into big trouble, and I never wanted to be in the gang, I just messed up and end up hanging out with the wrong people, I didn't want this kind of life so my mother and I decided to move away from there, I searched for a good place with peace and good people, so I wont repeat the same mistake." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was reading about this place and you. I read about the things that you did and fights you had. I really admire you and looked at you more like some heroes than a street gang."

She smiled at them. "I was very happy that out of all people you started to talk to me and came to my mother's store, so thank you. I don't mind if you're in a gang, that doesn't mean that you're bad people."

Luffy grinned at her and the others relaxed. Of course they heard about Crocodile, This guy tries to change the world! He wants to be like the king of everything and will do anything he could to archive this.

He went to jail a few times and even killed people, some innocent some not. They were in shock that such a sweet girl like Robin was in a such high position in a gang of a man like Crocodile.

They walked in school and on the way there they were talking about school and how does it work, Luffy acted stupid but didn't forget for a minute about everything that Robin told them.

**-Fushia High School-A week later-**

Robin was getting along with most of the people and especially Nami, who was happy to have a girl in their group and someone to talk about 'girls stuff' and guys.

Sanji was acting like a pervert around her too and Zoro was showing her the school and guiding her to classes. Luffy and Usopp were getting used to the habit of teasing Zoro about having a 'girlfriend' but Zoro didn't look like he cared.

Ace didn't looked like he was worried about Luffy and Robin, and considered Robin as a very good and close friend.

With time they learned a lot about Robin, that she liked history and flowers, she had a books collection and liked reading a lot, you could always find a book or two in her bag.

Everyone agreed to let Robin join their gang and decide to name her _'Morasake'_ (purple in Japanese... I think) because it's her favorite color, and most of her cloths are purple.

Robin became the brain and source of information to the gang, after all she was once a member of a really strong gang, obviously she knows a lot.

Robin didn't mind, she liked being in this kind of gang. After it was announced that she's an official member, people around her started to talk to her with more honor and some even bowed to her.

Everything was going very good and nothing could be better. This was indeed a good time for everyone.

**-Ace's classroom-**

Ace was happy as well. He came up with the perfect plan how to confess to Luffy and nothing could change that.

He was bored because he knew everything that the teacher explained them so he wasn't really listening to what was the teacher saying. A knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts and their teacher went to open the door.

He talked to someone before turning the class. "Okay everyone, I have an announcement to make. We will have a new student with us, we don't know for how long will he stay, please welcome him."

Ace looked down again, he didn't really care about that, he was about to continue to think about Luffy but an annoying voice that he heard before broke his thoughts again.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Shuraiya Bascud! Don't you dare to forget that assholes!"

_'__WHAAAAT!!' _Ace screamed in his head with wide eyes.

He looked up and to his shock. His ears heard right, the most annoying and hated person in his life was standing in front of his class. He was grinning and looked happier than anyone in the world.

_'I'll kill him!!' _Ace screamed in his head. Shuraiya was aware of the fact that Ace was there and was happy to see the shock and anger on his face. _'That bastard!! What is he doing here!?'_

"Okay, Shuraiya please take a seat anywhere you want to and we'll continue." Their teacher turned back to the board soon after saying this.

Unfortunately, there was an empty seat right next to Ace, and Shuraiya was coming right there. As he sat down he turned to Ace and gave him a challenging smile.

Shuraiya Bascud. Seventeen year old and the Ace's biggest rival.

Everything started when Luffy and Ace's family started to work with Shuraiya's, so just like their family, they always left Shuraiya alone.

But because he's the only male and heir in the family, it's important to keep him perfect and satisfied, so instead of always being alone, when his family leaves for a long business trip, he temporally lives with Ace and Luffy.

When they were eleven or twelve, Shuraiya declared his love to Luffy and rivalry to Ace, who was glad to take the challenge and later, win.

Unlike Ace, Shuraiya shows his affection to Luffy, who is aware of that as well, but rejects him and acts like he doesn't know what are Shuraiya's intentions.

In the end on the class, Ace came to Shuraiya's place and slammed his hand on his desk. "What are you doing here!? When did you come and for how long is it this time!?"

With all the problems that Ace had, his rival comes out of nowhere just to be added to the list 'Stuff that keep me away from confessing'.

Shuraiya smirked. "Heh, don't look so angry, didn't you miss me? How's _my _Luffy doing?" Ace glared. "He's not yours and he was doing very good until you came here."

"what did you say!?" He stood up and looked like he was waiting for a fight, Ace sighed. "Let's go to the cafeteria and look for Luffy, I'm sure that he will be happy to see you."

"Scared?" Ace was already walking out. "No, not interested." Shuraiya looked angrier, but still followed Ace.

**-Luffy's table-**

Luffy and his gang were happily chatting and eating at their usual place until a pair of arms made their way around Luffy's neck from behind and someone whispered on his ear. "I missed that smell..."

Luffy looked confused for a moment and then chuckled. "Shuraiya? Is that you?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

He heard a small laugh and then Shuraiya sat next to him. "The one and only!" Luffy laughed and Ace looked pretty pissed off. He silently took a seat next to Luffy's other side and closed his eyes to stay calm.

Luffy looked at Ace with surprise. "Ace? why are you here? Don't you eat on the roof? You know, your fans will attack you here..!" He whispered the last part.

Ace didn't open his eyes and answered. "It's okay, I can protect myself." Luffy nodded and felt a tap of his shoulder, when he turned around, he didn't even dare to move.

He felt someone's lips covering his own, and not just any lips, Shuraiya's lips!! Shuraiya was kissing him!!

All the cafeteria grew silent and everyone watched the scene with wide eyes, some were cheering and others were blushing.

Luffywas shocked himself and his eyes were wider than anyones in the cafeteria. Before he could react, Shuraiya pulled him on his lap and put his arms around his waist.

Ace, who was the first one to recover of the shock, stood up furiously and roughly pulled Luffy away from Shuraiya.

As soon as Luffy was off Shuraiya, he punched him so hard that he broke a table when he fell, but Ace didn't care, his eyes were screaming death and even Luffy looked terrified at the moment.

"Don't you dare to touch him ever again with your disgusting hands." He said with a threating voice. He started to walk away and didn't even spare one glance at Luffy.

Shuraiya was more shocked than ever, he never saw his rival react that way at anything that he did or try to do to Luffy, and for the first time, he was scared of Ace.

Zoro didn't look shocked at all and left after Ace. No matter how scary did he look a second ago, nothing scared Zoro.

**-With Ace-School's park-**

Ace was in one of the school's parks, it was nice and quiet, a perfect place to think.

He was sitting near a tree and looked down. He didn't want to punch Shuraiya or walk away, but seeing Luffy in the hands of someone else just made him so... angry.

He heard footsteps and looked up. It was Zoro. No wonder, Zoro was a smart guy. He did ask a few times was were his true feelings to Luffy and a moment ago, Ace made it pretty obvious what did he feel.

"Hey.." was all he said as he sat down next to Ace. He didn't say anything and waited for Ace to complain about everything.

"I don't know why I did this.. I didn't mean to.. It just happen, well, I am angry and pissed that Shuraiya kissed Luffy and that he was holding him that way and that-" Zoro interrupted him. "Do you remember when I asked you how do you really feel about Luffy?"

Ace's eyes widen a little and he looked down. "Yeah.." Wind blew throught them as both of them remained silent.

"I can't deny it from you any longer.. I love Luffy, more than anything and more than I should.I always knew that you will figure it out on your own some day."

Ace waited for the disgust or shock but Zoro just smirked. "I knew it. And finally you said it to me. I know that you're brothers and love just happens, but, are you going to say it to him..? Because besides Shuraiya there's a lot of other people that want Luffy."

Ace glared at the ground and clenched his fists. "I know.." Then he looked at the blue sky. "I will say it... soon." Zoro sighed. "I'm glad that you say this to me but it's not to me you have to say this, go to Luffy!"

Ace didn't look down and smiled. A sad little smile. "There's something else you don't know."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "I'm adopted." Zoro's eyes widen and he had only one question. "How..!?" Ace frowned. "Like I know! And it doesn't intrest me right now! Luffy is my only concern!"

Zoro chuckled and then smirked again. "Well, now there's no problems! You're adopted so you can confess!"

Ace shock his head. "Our family is the biggest problem right now.. " He stopped talking for a bit. "If I'm adopted, then why? Why do they take care of me and hate Luffy so much? I want to find out... but I can't do this alone."

He looked down at Zoro who smirked. "No problem, but in exchange, confess to him, it's suppose to be easier right? You're not related!"

Ace closed his eyes and laughed a bit. "Okay we got a deal. I will try to do it today."

They left as the bell rang, not noticing a pair of shocked eyes watching them.

**-Back to Luffy's table-**

When Ace and Zoro came back, no one was paying attention.

Shuraiya was nursing his cheek and didn't notice that they were back while the others were talking and eating. Zoro sat down and looked pretty satisfied at the news that he found out.

Ace sat at the end of the table and looked thoughtful. Luffy came to him and took a seat on his left. He looked worried and uncomfortable.

"Hey...Ace." He said as he looked at his brother. Ace didn't move or answer. That reaction irritated Luffy so he pinched Ace. "Ouch! Damn! Luffy! Did you have to do this!?" He said while rubbing his arm.

Luffy grinned. "Just wanted to see if you're still alive." Ace chuckled. "Don't be stupid." Luffy grinned and decided that this was a good moment to ask something.

"Ace.. Why did you punch him..? He just k-kissed me and I can take care of myself!" He pouted while blushing a little. He hated being protected when he knew that he could do it himself and being kissed in front of everyone isn't something that happens everyday.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm you're big brother and when I will feel that you need protection, I will protect you." Ace proudly answered. Luffy huffed and turned away.

Ace Looked at Shuraiya with an evil smile. "So.. For how long are you staying this time..?" Shuraiya smirked and took out something from his pocket.

"A letter? And it's still closed? Didn't your 'curiosity' get your best side, as usual?" Shuraiya frowned. "Shut up! this time it's different! It's from.. Dragon.."

"Oh.." Ace answered while imagining Dragon holding a knife and holding Shuraiya who's crying for help and mercy.

"I can't believe it, he wrote us a letter..?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Wrong! he wrote a letter to Luffy-Chan, and he's the only one who can see this, it was an order." Ace just nodded and Luffy took the letter.

He felt exited that his father wrote him something, but at the same time scared to see what's written inside. When he opened it and started to read, he felt his eyes were going wider with each word that he read.

_Luffy, my son._

_I'm glad that I finally found some time to write you something. How are you doing? Does Ace treats you well? I wrote this letter to you for another reason. A reason that only you don't know and probably you would be wondering after this, but don't worry, I will answer to everything when I will come to visit in a week. The only thing that I can say for now is a secret that only you don't know in our family. Ace is not your biological brother. __Keep your questions in your head, and when the time comes, you will find your answers._

_Your loving father, Dragon._

Luffy didn't move. He didn't know what to do. He felt like screaming, hitting, crying and of course to know everything he doesn't. He looked down so his hair would cover his eyes and put the letter deep in his pocket.

Ace, who notice that something was wrong, looked at Luffy with a raised eyebrow. "Luffy..? What did the letter says? Are you okay?" Luffy took a deep breath and looked up, he was smiling and shock his head.

"No! Nothing! He said that the business doing well and grampa told you to continue to work hard and..." He didn't finish.

Ace raised an eyebrow. "And..?"

_'You're not my brother...' _

"He will visit us next week." Ace immediately felt this sensation again, the reaction that Dragon always gives him... fear.

"Sorry.. I got to go to the washroom, excuse me." Luffy got up and left.

Shuraiya came closer to Ace and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hellooo!! Earth to Ace!! What's going on?" Ace, who came back to his senses shock his head and started to eat. He was thinking only about one thing right now.

_'Why Luffy's smile was__ fake?'_

**-Washroom-with Luffy-**

Luffy washed his face and looked in the mirror. He looked at himself and tried to smile, but he couldn't. He didn't want anyone to be worried about him. Especially Ace.

After that Luffy read that letter, He started to think of Ace in a total different way, like he was a stranger. He shock his head at that thought, Ace wasn't a stranger! Even if they're not really related, He still knows Ace better than anyone, he was his best friend!

But that didn't change anything. How was he suppose to act with Ace now? What will he say? He wanted to know the truth so much... Why didn't he know?

Does Ace know? Maybe that's what he wanted to tell him at that time and then recalled what Ace said that day.

_'You don't know a lot of things Luffy__!'_

Luffy sighed. He never thought that his life will get this complected at 14. He needed to act as usual, stupid and dumb, no one will notice anything this way.

"Okay! I can do this!" He cheerfully said. He smiled at himself and left the washroom that way.

This is going to be a very long week.

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

**xXX-Chase Of A Lover - Chapter 4-XXx**

Like in every normal high school, Fushia high school has teachers, nerds, cheerleaders and bullies. In Fushia high school, the bullies call themselves the CP9.

**-Fushia High school-Random classroom-**

"Be quiet everyone! We're trying to have a normal meeting, and Lucci is here so it's probably something important!" Shouted Kalifa.

Kalifa is one of the members, she's also the only female in the CP9. She has long blond hair and glasses. She has a grudge against Nami and often picks up fights with her.

"Ahh!! Shut up woman! Lucci didn't even start talking yet!" Yelled Spandam, the weakest member of the CP9.

He constantly fights with Usopp and later calls himself a 'strong man'. Most of the CP9 hate him and have no idea how did he join them in first place.

"How do you want him to start talking when you bark like that!?" Kaku screamed from the back of the room.

Kaku is the weirdest looking person in the CP9. He has a long square shaped nose and always wears a cap.

"What did you say!?" Barked Jyabura while drinking his soda.

Jyabura is another member of the CP9. He's very rude and constantly annoys and teases Kaku. He looks like a wolf and sometimes even acts like one, yet gets angry when others remind him that.

"I said-"

"Quiet! Stop talking and let's hear what Lucci has to say!" Screamed Kalifa. Surprisingly, that got everyone's attention so she took her seat near Lucci.

Lucci sighed before standing up and walking toward the table in the middle of the class.

"Now that you finally closed your unbelievably big mouths, we can talk about why we're here." Lucci looked serious and took a deep breath before talking.

"I'm in love."

Everyone and everything in the room froze. Spandam was the first fool who laughed, while the others joined him shortly after.

"Th-that's a-a good one Lucci!! You haven't joked since.. ever! Hahaha!!" Jyabura saidbetween laughs. Lucci glared but instead of hitting someone, he simply said.

"Do I ever joke?" At that the laughing stopped. Now Spamdam decided to be brave and ask. "Well, that's new, never thought that you have some kind of human feeling in you.." He thoughtfully said.

Kalifa smacked him on his head and fixed her glasses. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

Kalifa almost broke her glasses while fixing them, Jyabura chocked on his soda, Kaku fell off his chair and Spandam looked shocked while helping Kaku to get back on his feet.

The problem wasn't that he fell for a guy, the problem was who was it. The brother of Ace, mister perfect.

CP9 always hated Ace, because he always watches them and what they do, gets them before they do something, makes new rules and controls everyone around him.

Out of everyone, Lucci hates him the most. Ace was always close to Luffy, he could always touch him, talk to him and look at him.

One of another reasons that it's a big deal is that Luffy is also a gang leader, a quite strong one. And no gang is friendly with another.

When Luffy came to high school, Lucci didn't really care about him and didn't even bother to fight with him, because he thought that he was a typical little punk.

However, he started to acknowledge him for the first time after he witnessed one of his many fights...

-flashback-

"Move it bitch!!" One of the seniors shouted as he pushed Nami. She fell down on her back so that her panties were visible. Everyone around them started to laugh while Nami quickly sat up and blushed of embarrassment.

More people gathered as the one that pushed her started to laugh with his friends and insult her. Nami started to sob quietly while looking down.

Lucci was passing by and saw the scene, he was about to leave but before he moved something passed next to him, something fast and very angry.

He glanced beside him and nothing was there. When he looked back at the girl who was crying, someone was helping her to get up.

When that someone stood up, Lucci got a clear look of his face, angry black eyes, black hair and a small scar.

Lucci recalled who was it, a lot of people talk about him these days, the freshman who can 'beat up anyone on his way'. He smirked and took this chance to see if this guy is as strong as they say.

"Aww, her boyfriend came to help her! This will teach you to stay out of my way, freshmen." He was about to leave but something blocked his way.

He looked down and met the same black angry eyes he saw a moment ago. He looked surprised at first but then smirked.

"What are you going to do now? Punch me? Hehe, can you even touch me? Go help your little girlfriend to clean her tears! What d-"

"You need to apologize." Luffy dangerously said.

Lucci was a bit surprised at the speed of this guy but still wasn't convinced, big deal, there's a lot of fast people. He continued to watch, with a little bit more of interest.

"What the hell!? Move freshman!" He was about to push him, but before he could even touch him, Luffy grabbed his arm and twist until the other fell to his knees while cursing in pain.

"L-let me go! Stupid kid! Do you even know who am I!? Let me go! I can kill you with all the backups I have! Or you want me to rape your little girlfriend?" He screamed while grinning evily.

Luffy didn't seem affected by the threat and twisted his arm even harder. The other screamed in pain as Luffy Put his knee on his back while holding his arm upwards.

"Didn't you hear me!? I'll kill you!!"

"Do I look like I'm scared?" He emotionlessly said while cracking his arm harder. The other's eyes widen with fear as was screaming for mercy, any other move and his arm would be broken.

"N-no!! You don't!! Just let me go!! I beg you !! Please!!" Luffy didn't move and was about to break his arm but Nami's voice stopped him.

"LU-LUFFY!!" She sobbed. "I-it's okay, I'm fine, no one killed me yet a-and we need to go back to class, please.. just leave him alone." Luffy looked a little hesitated but still let him go anyways.

When he did so, the guy rubbed his arm while cursing. "You just wait 'til next time I see you! You have no idea what can I do to you and your little friends! I'll kill you!!"

Luffy frowned. "A moment ago you were begging me to let you go and now you threat me? You're no man."

One of his friends came out and glared at Luffy. "What did you say you!!-" He jumped at Luffy, as well as a few other guys.

Lucci isn't the guy who ever wants to help someone, but right now, he really wanted to go there and help Luffy.

"LUFFY!!" Screamed Nami between sobs, she continued to cry more as she didn't know how to help her friend, and with so much guys around Luffy, she couldn't even see him.

People were jumping at Luffy from left and right, and when a few people were down, Luffy was seen. He looked, scary, evil and incredibly angry.

He was beating everyone around him and when he was done with most of them, he started to punch the hell out of the guy that pushed Nami, who was already unconscious.

For the first time ever, Lucci showed fear on his face, he was terrified by the way Luffy beats up people, it was like a totally different Luffy.

"Man.. this is nasty.." A random guy said, another guy next to him chuckled. "Yeah, someone should stop this."

"Are you crazy!?" Added someone else. "Look at this guy! Does he look like he will stop!? By the way, he's Ace's little brother.." There was gasps and talking.

Lucci smirked. "Now that explains a lot.." He said to himself.

He looked back at the fight. Luffy was standing and bleeding and everyone around him were on the floor, unconscious or crawling somewhere.

A few tables and chairs were broken as well as some windows. Luffy looked like he would fall unconscious any time now, and before he could move, another guy jumped behind him.

He was tired, but he knew what to do, he grabbed his arm and started to beat him, but before giving him one final punch, a strong hand grabbed his arm.

"Enough, do you want to kill him or something? Go back to your class, I'll clean this up for you."

All the people around them froze and stared at Lucci. He _never _offered any help to anyone what so ever, but right now, he was helping not just someone, but Monkey D. Luffy, the brother of his enemy.

Luffy's face didn't changed and now he felt irritated, angry and exhausted. "Who are you." He rudely asked.

"Rob Lucci. Leader of CP9." Lucci answered, waiting to see Luffy's reaction.

Luffy looked confused but still angry. "CP9? what the hell is that?"

People around them looked shocked. Who doesn't know the CP9? One of them came out and yelled to Luffy.

"Are you really that stupid!? CP9 is the most feared people at school! Their Leader is Rob Lucci, the guy next to you!!"

"Oh..." Came the bored answer of Luffy, then he realized that Lucci was still holding his arm. He released it out of his grip and began to walk out of there, with Nami behind him.

"Rob Lucci.. CP9..? I guess it means more trouble.." He turned to Lucci, with his stupid childish grin. "Thanks for cleaning up for me, Lucci-senpai."

No one dared to move until Lucci sighed and started to walk away. "Clean this up." He commanded to these were fighting.

-End of flashback-

Lucci was always watching over Luffy, what he was doing, how he was acting and in the end, fell for him.

Suddenly, the door of the class was widely open andAce came in with Juzo and Marco behind him. All the CP9 members stood up and glared at him.

"What are you doing here!? You should be in class!" He yelled.

"You can't order me around Ace, and you know that even if you do, I wont go back to class. So why wont yo go and annoy someone else!?" Lucci answered, already angry.

"Shut up and answer my question! What are you doing here!?" Shouted Ace.

"Something that has nothing to do with you." Lucci answered. Looking angrier than a moment ago.

"I never knew you had your eyes on Luffy, Lucci." Came Juzo's voice as he came into the room, as always he knew everything.

"What!! Eyes on Luffy!? What do you want from him!?" Screamed Ace.

"I mean likes your brother, more than you think." Answered Juzo.

"How do you know that!?" Asked Jyabura. "I've been around, I know." Juzo answered while smirking.

Lucci glared at him and looked away. "Tch, Stalker."

"Woah! Dude!! I didn't know you liked boys!!" Marco yelled while laughing.

"I said it was none of your business!" Lucci screamed at them.

"Correction!! It is my business! Because it's my brother we're talking about!" Lucci glared harder at Ace.

"One day, I'll kill you!" He dangerously said and Ace snorted. "I heard that a lot of times, but why wont you try, at least once, unless you just try to scare me."

Lucci what at his limit, one more word and he will beat the hell out of that bastard.

Ace knew that in a while, he will have to fight. He glanced at his friends, Marco was cheering while Juzo was shacking his head.

He looked back at Lucci and said the final words. "Bring it on."

**-With Luffy-Bathroom-**

Luffy was washing his hands. He was still thinking about the letter he received from his father, he will visit tomorrow.

He can't wait to see him, but at the same time he doesn't want to hear him, he doesn't want to hear the truth, he wanted things to be like they usually were.

He walked out and started to head toward the seniors hallways.

He felt like he had to see Ace right now, he wanted to talk to him and just be with him for now, as brothers.

He walked quietly, only looking down. As he passed one classroom, he heard talking. He could recognize Ace's voice, but who was he talking to?

He approached the room and peaked inside. Ace was with Juzo, Marco and- _'What!? Why is Ace with the CP9!?'_

They were arguing about something. Luffy looked around him ad when he saw that no one was there, he looked back and listened to their conversation.

**-In the classroom-**

"You have no right to keep Luffy away from me! And what will you do if he will love me!?" Lucci screamed at Ace. "He will never love someone like you!"

"You don't decided who you love!" Ace looked a little moved. That's true.

Because no matter how much he wanted to love Luffy as a brother, he would never see him that way.

Lucci didn't seem to appreciate the silence and blurted out. "Is it because your family and you are too perfect to have someone gay in their family!?"

Ace frowned and said. "No, no one is perfect, and I'm just like everybody else as well as my family."

Spandam snorted. "You're like everybody else? Yeah right."

Juzo glared. "You have no right to talk like that about Ace, if people call him and respect him more than others, it only means that he gained this respect by working hard. You barely know him, so why do you talk about him like you do."

Lucci glared at him. "No one asked for a speech! I hear about him everyday! And I didn't come to discuss here about mister perfect!"

"Neither did I. But I have only one thing to say, .alone."

**-Back to Luffy-**

Luffy was listening to every word that was said. What could he say, he was in shock. He barely even talks to Lucci, and now he knows that the guy loves him.

Luffy understood that Ace was protecting him and it was for the best because Lucci is a dangerous guy that no matter how nice he can seem, he can always betray or hurt you.

When they started to talk about Ace, Luffy agreed with everything that Juzo said, they have no right to talk about him like that!

Luffy was with Ace all his life, and no matter how happy and perfect he looks, it's really not like that.

"No one asked for a speech! I hear about him everyday! And I didn't come to discuss here about mister perfect!" He heard Lucci scream.

Then he looked over at Ace, he looked calm, but his eyes were full of anger.

"Neither did I. But I have only one thing to say, .alone."

Before Luffy thought about what was said, Ace opened the door.

**-School's yard-**

The gang were having lunch outside before Luffy decided to leave.

"Where did Luffy go!?" Complained Nami. "He asked me to come here and help him with homework, but instead, he left me here alone, so I would do it for him!"

"Well, he said that he needed to get a book he forgot." Robin reminded her while reading something.

Zoro laughed. "I guess Luffy is smarter than he looks." Nami frowned as she continued to do Luffy's homework.

"Don't worry Nami-chawn! When I'll get my hands on him I'll-!" Sanji proudly said.

"Kill him!? I bet that Nami would kill you after because you killed him instead of her!" Usopp interrupted. Zoro started to laugh with him, not noticing Nami near them.

_SMACK! SMACK!!_

"IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU IDIOTS!!"

**-Back to Luffy-**

When the door was opened, everyone were shocked to see Luffy.

Ace was surprised that Luffy was there, and wondering how long was he there.

"L-Luffy.." Lucci called. Luffy turned to Lucci but didn't say anything.

"What did you hear?" Was the simple question.

"I'm..." He looked back at Ace who was curiously looking at him. He looked around and found nothing to say.

Right there, Juzo saved him. "He told me this morning that he needed to talk to Ace, he came a moment ago and before he opened the door, I told him to wait outside until we're done."

Everyone nodded and Juzo winked at Luffy who grinned.

"I think that's enough for today." Lucci said as he started to walk toward the door, licking his lips as he passed Luffy.

When the CP9 left, Marco sighed and sat on one of the nearest tables. "Thank god they left, that was annoying! And wow!! I still can't believe what I heard!!"

"Shut up Marco." Ace said before sighing and turning to Luffy. "You wanted to talk..?"

Luffy nodded. "Can we talk on the roof..?"

**-School's Roof-**

On their way to the roof, Luffy was thinking about everything he saw and heard. He still couldn't believe it.

He was already sitting while Ace was somewhere on the other side.

They still didn't talk about anything and Luffy has no idea what to say.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, not noticing that someone was standing next to him. He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Ace.." He quietly said. Ace smiled as he sat next to Luffy.

He looked at Luffy and chuckled. "Why do I have to be the one that always runs after you?"

Luffy didn't really understand what did he mean, so he continued to watch the sky. "Why do you look so sad..?" Ace finally asked.

Luffy looked at Ace and sighed. "Just something that happen to me, and I'm just thinking that you're working too much, you must be tired after everything that Garp put you through..."

Ace smiled and messed up Luffy's hair. "Aww, so that why you're sad..? You're worried about your big brother?"

Luffy blushed a little. "N-no, that's not what I meant..um.."

"Tsk, I get it, I get it!" Ace stood up and offered his hand to Luffy.

With a smile he said. "Let's go?" Luffy looked confused. "What do you mean..?"

"We will skip today, let's go somewhere, where do you want to go..?"

Luffy pouted. "Hey, aren't you the perfect student..? Don't you have stuff to do..?"

Ace chuckled. "These stuff can wait, you're more important than some papers." Luffy grinned widely and his eyes glowed in excitement.

"Let's go and eat somewhere, then.. umm.., I heard from Nami about some kind of amusement park then-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, so, let's get going, shall we..?" Ace smiled warmly at his 'brother'.

Luffy nodded as they made their way out of there.

**-Random street-**

"So, where did you want to go again..?" Ace asked while carrying both of their bags. Luffy turned to him and answered with a grin. "Eat, then amusement park."

Ace laughed a little and started to walk to a restaurant they saw on their way.

They came in and ordered food. Ace chose something small while Luffy ordered the largest, biggest meal.

"So, how's school, and everyone? Is Robin doing well..?" Asked Ace.

Luffy chewed a little before answering. "Yeah, everything is awesome! Robin is doing great, she got a lot of friends and has one of the best grades in school!"

"That's good.." Said Ace while staring at Luffy. After a while, Luffy finally looked up and asked. "What is it? Do I have something on my face..?"

Ace laughed a little. "No, you don't have anything on your face, I just like staring at your face."

"Oh..." Luffy quietly answered while blushing a little.

No one never told him something like that, and even if Ace is his 'brother', in a way _'it's kind of ro-'_ Luffy shock his head and Ace looked at him weirdly.

"Are you okay?" Ace jokily asked. "I'm fine!!" Luffy loudly said. "Okay okay, don't get so mad, it was just a small little question!"

**-Amusement park-**

When they arrived there, there was a lot of people. Since it was dark, every ride was decorated with different beautiful lights.

Luffy tried everything he could and won a big stuffed dog toy. Ace was really dying, amusement parks were never his thing but he still came here to spend more time with Luffy.

"What do you want to do now?" Luffy grinned at Ace. "Well, I did try everything did I? It's time to go home, we have school tomorrow."

Ace nodded in agreement as they walked home.

**-On the way Home-**

"So, did you have fun?" Asked Ace. Luffy turned to him with a warm smile. "Yes, I did. Thanks for bringing me here, it was a lot of fun!"

Ace smiled at Luffy and looked up. "We can go somewhere else now, if you want."

"Where?" Ace looked back at Luffy with a grin. "Oh, just somewhere. You will like it."

Luffy grinned and grabbed Ace's hand. "Then let's go! What are you waiting for?"

Ace grinned back and began to run.

**-A while later-**

"Can't... breath..." Luffy complained between pants. "We were walking forever..! Where is that place?"

Ace chuckled. "We're not far, we just to go up there." He pointed on the hill in front of them.

"There..? Okay!!" Luffy ran as fast as he can and when he arrived there, his eyes widen as much as they can. "Wow..." Was the only thing he said.

Below him was Fushia, only a bit smaller but it looked beautiful. With all kinds of different lights and between them there was small lights, probably cars.

Besides this, the moon looked so big and beautiful, and the sky was full of shinning stars. He sat next to a tree who was near him and looked at all the beautiful lights.

Ace came after a while and sat next to Luffy. "Do you like it..?"

Luffy grinned. "Are you kidding me!? I love it! I can't believe that you know about a place like that yet you never bought me here!"

Ace chuckled. "Yeah.. I didn't have the time. I never came here before. I only heard of it and I thought you might like it."

Luffy smiled as he continued to watch the lights. "Yeah.. I love it.. Thanks again."

"Anything for you." He stated. Luffy blushed a little as he continued to watch the lights, his heavy-lidded eyes were reflecting the beautiful lights of the stars.

Ace glanced at Luffy and asked. "Do you want to go home?" Luffy didn't look up and answered. "No.. I never get the time to hang out with you, let's stay here for a while."

Ace nodded and asked again. "Are you cold?" Luffy was already half sleeping so he nodded without thinking. The next thing he knew was that Ace's arm was around his shoulders.

Ace watched Luffy as he slowly fell asleep. He couldn't take it anymore, he loves Luffy.

He placed Luffy on the grass and looked at him, lust in his black eyes. He caressed Luffy's cheek and his small scar.

He bought his face closer to Luffy's and kissed his cheek, then forehead, then nose and finally, his lips. He stayed like this for a while, who knows when will he kiss Luffy again.

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and froze. _'What's going on..?' _He asked himself._ 'Ace is...Kissing me?' _

He pushed Ace away from him and stared at him with fear and confusion. "Wh-what, Why?" He asked, on the verge of tears.

Ace looked at Luffy with wide eyes. _'I kissed Luffy... ' _He took a deep breath and started to explain.

"I'm so sorry Luffy.. But I can't help it anymore! I can't believe that it's today that I have to tell you all this, and I know that you feel very confused now, but, just listen, please..?"

Luffy nodded as they sat up and faced each other. "Monkey D. Luffy, I have to tell you something that seems impossible to you, something that happened a long time ago, and it will always be that way."

Luffy was already sobbing and Ace closed his eyes took a deep breath again and opened his eyes. Looked deep into Luffy's eyes and said the three words he always wished to tell him.

"I love you."

At this moment, Luffy was staring at Ace with wide eyes, big heavy tears slowly running down his cheeks. He didn't believe it, _'it can't be...' _He thought to himself. _'We were brothers.. all this time..' _

He couldn't believe that his one and only brother, is in love with him. Now, not only that he found out that they're not related, but also that his brother loved him all these long years.

He did get a funny feeling in his stomach every time he was with Ace, especially after he find out that they're not related, but he never saw Ace that way, he felt shock and then confusion.

Ace looked serious and no matter how much he wanted to go over to Luffy and comfort him, he didn't move, because he don't know how will Luffy react, and he scared him enough.

"Wh-what do you mean..? All this time you..?" He asked between sobs. "Do you really want me to answer you this..? You cried enough, and it will only make it worse."

"No. You don't have you say anything. I-I already know.."

"You... know..?"

Luffy nodded. "I know that you're not my real brother."

Ace's eyes widen with shock. "How..? Since when..?"

"S-since the day that Sh-Shuraiya came, I got the letter that dad wrote, it was about you."

Ace clutched his fists. "And what do you think about me now? Are you disgusted?"

Luffy stopped sobbing and answered. "I don't know Ace." He came closer to Ace and hugged him.

"I never thought of you as more than a brother, but after that I found out that we're not related, and everything that happened after.. it just confused me. I wanted everything to stay like before, I was scared of change.."

He started to slowly cry again. "I have no idea what is this feeling I have, ever since I found out that we're not related, and I'm scared about what will dad tell me tomorrow, but.. but..." He broke into tears and Ace hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, no matter what will he say, it wont change the way I feel about you." Ace smiled a bit.

"I used to dream about telling you this, and now that you know, I will keep on saying this to you, I love you Luffy."

Ace hugged Luffy as he cried and when he calmed down, Ace smiled at him. "Do you want to go home now?" Luffy nodded as they started to go back home.

**-Monkey D. Residence-**

When they were walking home, Luffy was occasionally glancing at Ace, and when walked into a dark street, Ace took Luffy's hand in his and they walked like this the rest of the way.

When they were near, they notice a black car near their house. Luffy thought it looked like one of Dragon's cars but as they reached home, he forgot about it.

"Hello you two! Where have you been? You could at least call!" Shuraiya yelled, more at Ace than Luffy. "Ahh, gomen gomen, next time we'll call."

Ace was going back to his room but Shuraiya grabbed the back of his shirt collar. He pulled him back and glared at him. "So.. mind telling me where did you go with _my _Luffy-chan..!?"

Ace smirked, came closer to his face and whispered. "It's.." And that's how another fight started. Luffy sighed and heard something, coming from the living room.

Luffy got this funny feeling in his stomach. He started to approach to the living room and to his fear, his father, the proud yet scary man, Monkey D. Dragon, was sitting on one of the couches.

He looked straight in Luffy's eyes and smiled. "Good evening, Luffy."

**-TBC-**

* * *

-**Ahh, I think that there's too much fights, I'll have to work on that..**

**-I don't go to amusement parks really often, so I kind of skipped that part.**

**Edited: Actually, I don't go to amusement parks at all. **


	5. Chapter 5

**xXX-Chase Of A Lover - Chapter Five-XXx**

**-Monkey D. residence-**

Luffy's eyes widen as he looked at his father. He didn't know what to say, he wasn't ready yet to meet his father. "D-dad.." He said while taking one step back. "You said that you would come tomorrow.."

Dragon sighed and closed his eyes. "I know, but I wanted to come today." He looked at Luffy and chuckled. "Sit and relax, we're family after all."

Luffy sat down and continued to stare at Dragon. To be honest, Luffy didn't see him for almost three years.

Dragon smiled at him and said. "You've changed so much, I can't believe that this young man in front of me is my son. I'm so proud of you." Luffy smiled to his father, not sure if he should've done so.

"How was life? I didn't see you for so long and I bet you're a different person now. Tell me, what did I miss?"

Luffy looked down. "Well.. there's a lot of things that happened. I don't even know where to start.."

Dragon smirked. "I thought you would say that. Well, then tell something that I need to know."

The only thing coming up to Luffy's mind was Ace, and everything that happened these days.

Suddenly, Dragon frowned as he heard footsteps coming from the other room, and glared at Ace when he came in.

"Luffy! What's going on, who are you talking t-" He froze as he looked at Dragon. "Wh-what are you doing here..!?" He asked as Dragon chuckled and smirked.

"Is that a way to greet your _father._.? I think you know why am I here. And now that all of us are together, we can sit down and talk about this."

"A week ago, I send Luffy a letter who said that you are not his real brother. Before this, we all knew that you were adopted, including yourself." Ace nodded as Luffy looked down.

"All these years, our family respected and loved Ace more. Gave him everything he needed and the best education he can get, so when he will grow up he will be the next head of our family while Luffy... didn't get much attention."

Ace glanced at Luffy before Dragon continued. "Now it's time to clear up everything." The other two nodded.

"I'll start when Ace was born. His father, was a business man as well. He was rich, powerful and my good friend." The two other nodded before he continued.

"We were always equal, there was no better or worse between us, we worked together and all our projects were always a success. Somewhere around September we had to go on a business trip and he couldn't go, but I wasn't worried about it because I _trusted_ him."

"When I came back home from this trip, I found.. the dead bodies of my mother and wife, and later I was informed that Ace's mother was killed as well.."

Ace and Luffy didn't move or look at each other. There was a long silence before Dragon continued to talk.

"Garp was taking care of his business somewhere in Europe so I had to take care of this on my own. I became cold and distant from everyone, I was always searching for the murder..." He looked at Ace.

"I did find the murder. It was the same person that I shared so much with, trusted and respected. It was your father, Ace."

Lightning was seen out of the window, followed by a loud thunder.

"A few days after all the funerals, your father disappeared. I tried to find him, but nothing helped. And a few weeks later, he was found dead by my men." He sighed and looked down.

"After that your grandfather came back, he didn't want our family to fall or to believe that your father murdered all these people, he asked me to adopt you in honor of you father and I did as he said, at that time, I was young and stupid.. I didn't realize that I made another mistake."

He didn't continue talking until Luffy's impatience kicked in. "What was your mistake?"

Dragon looked up and answered. "I left you." Another lightning sparkled from the big windows followed by another thunder.

He frowned and continued. "I left you alone, I didn't care at that time, I started to work again with my father and I barely spoke to anyone about you, sometimes I even forgot that I had a son."

Luffy glared at his father and clenched his fists. "Then why do you act like you care right now..?"

Dragon didn't look at Luffy and closed his eyes. "I do care about you Luffy. As you grew more and more, I started to understand a lot of things. I discovered that all this time while I was working, you were hurt, alone and treated bad."

"I was so angry at myself for allowing this to happen and promised to always be by your side, support you and accept you."

Then he looked at Ace. "Garp was always idolising Ace's father and after he died, he decided to adopt you and make you the next head of our family."

"But why did he treat Luffy that way..!? He has nothing to do with it!" Dragon sighed and looked at Ace.

"Garp hates me because I told him that Ace's father was the murder, he never believes me. He thinks that I killed Ace's father but he's scared of me so instead of hurting me, he hurts Luffy."

Luffy stood up. "So all my life, I was treated so badly, because Garp wanted revenge!?"

"You could say that." Dragon calmly answered and opened his eyes before asking. "What will you do now?"

Luffy glared at Dragon and clenched his fists. "I will kill him!!" He screamed. He was about to exit the room but bumped into something hard. He looked up and met Dragon's calm eyes.

"Don't be a fool, killing someone wont help anything. If it happened then it happened, you can't change the past!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU TELL ME THIS!!?" He sobbed "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!!?" Dragon looked at his crying son with pain in his eyes. It was his fault he was crying.

Suddenly, Luffy felt something big and warm covering him. When he looked up, he realized that Dragon was hugging him.

"Live. Live as you wish, I give you all the freedom you want." Luffy continued to sob and Dragon sighed and laughed a little. Ace raised his eyebrow "What's so funny?"

Dragon stopped laughing and looked at Ace. "Ah, nothing, just that, it's the first time that I hug Luffy."

Suddenly, He felt that Luffy was falling down. He put him on one of the couches and sat beside him.

Ace looked at Dragon and bit his lip. _'Come on, you can do this, just ask, what's so bad about a question..?' _He looked at Dragon and bit his lip again, this time harder.

"Um.." He started. Dragon instantly looked at him. "What?"

"W-well, we both know that you dislike me, and after all this time, I want to know, why?" Dragon sighed and turned to Ace. "That's.. long to explain, and I would like it to be private."

Ace looked at Luffy. "He's sleeping." Dragon chuckled and smiled. "I'm not very sure. Let's take a ride, I want to smoke anyways."

**-In The Car-**

Ace looked out of the window as wind blew through him. It stopped raining recently and the air was full and fresh. Without looking away he asked. "Where are we going?"

Dragon glanced at him and answered. "There's a good restaurant around here, and I didn't eat since I came here, hungry?"

Ace didn't answer and looked at Dragon weirdly. "Why are you so nice to me now? It's almost scary, are you going to kill me or something?"

Dragon chuckled and smirked. "No, I just realized a lot of things." Ace still stared at him and asked again. "Really..? like what?"

Dragon stopped the car and answered. "We will talk about this while we'll eat." He came out of the car and Ace looked up. The sign of the restaurant was _BARATIE._

_'How typical.' _He thought before coming out of the car.

**-In the restaurant-**

It was already dark when they got there. Dragon got them a nice place on the roof where they can see a beautiful view of the sea and the moon. They ordered some food and started to talk.

"So.." Ace started. "Mind telling me why you hate me so much?" Dragon swallowed his food and answered. "It's quite simple actually. I'm jealous of you."

Ace stared at him with shock while the other started to eat like it was nothing. "You're.. jealous of me?" Dragon nodded without looking up. "That's right."

Ace raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" Dragon stopped eating once again and looked in Ace's black eyes.

"I.. was always jealous of you because you got more attention from Luffy, he always thought about you and cared about you. I felt like I was merely a shadow in his life but I wanted to be a part of it."

Ace stared at Dragon and smirked. "Don't you find this... a little childish and dumb from your side..?"

Dragon smirked back. "I do. But what can I do about this, it's in my blood. Did you think that Luffy is childish attitude is from his mother?"

Ace stared at Dragon before starting to laugh. Dragon chuckled and smiled. "So.. I also want to tell you something." Ace stopped laughing and looked at Dragon.

"Two things actually, first, I know about.. you and Luffy's relationship." Ace froze. "And.. What are you going to do about this..?"

Dragon sighed. "What can I do about this? Basically, you're not my real son so it's not a sin and I'm.. bisexual so I guess that it's natural if Luffy is interested in men."

Ace had to admit, he never knew all these things about Dragon and some of it is _very_ surprising.

"So.. you're okay with me and Luffy..?" Dragon smirked. "You could say that."

Then he grabbed Ace's collar and pulled him so their faces were inches away. "But." He said with a dangerous voice.

"If, you will _ever_ hurt him, I will not hesitate, and kill you with my own hands. I swear."

Ace slowly nodded. He had to agree, Dragon's eyes weren't very nice anymore and neither was his voice.

He let Ace go and smirked. "Well, then everything's perfect, I accept you and Luffy. But remember what I told you."

Ace nodded again and smirked back ."Don't worry, Luffy is the last person I will ever hurt."

They ate in silence for a while until Ace began to talk again. "Can.. you tell me about my father..?" Dragon stopped to move and looked up. "Your.. father..?" Ace nodded.

"Well.. how can I say this.. he was an amazing person, but I'm not so sure that I really knew him because of the crimes he committed." He sighed.

"I would've never thought that he would ever dare to kill anyone. Yes he was cruel from time to time but.. he never killed."

Ace looked down. He felt so bad that his father did all this. "Do you want to change your name?" Ace looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Change your name. You will get your real family name, Portgas."

"No.. I don't want the name of someone who killed." Dragon chuckled.

"Think about it. After you will change your family name and I will officially have the papers that you're no longer my son, you could be legally with Luffy. By the way, don't you like it? Portgas D. Ace. Sounds nice."

Ace thought about it for a minute and asked. "What will I gain if I change my name?"

"You will get independence. Garp wont have the right to order you around or force you to do something for his ow interest."

Ace was deep in thoughts. He will be free, he will be able to be with Luffy and do whatever he wants in his own life. No extra studies and no Garp.

"Okay. When can we do this?" He finally asked. "Whenever you want. We can do this first thing in the morning. Is that okay?" Ace smiled. "It's perfect."

"So.. are we.. okay now?" Dragon smiled. "Yeah, we're finally okay."

**-Monkey D. Residence-**

When Dragon and Ace were back, Luffy was already awake and Shuraiya came out the corner and said that he knows everything, Ace was about to kill him but Luffy stopped him by punching both of them.

Right now, they were all having tea. After a while, Dragon stood up and started a speech.

"Today, is a new beginning. From now on, the Monkey family, will always be there for each other, support each other and love each other."

Ace smirked and Luffy blushed at the last comment.

"I made a lot of mistakes in my life, but instead of looking back and regret, I will learn from it and be ready for a new challenge. I will always know that I have people beside me." Everyone nodded and smiled.

**-A while later-**

While Ace was fighting with Shuraiya, Luffy quietly asked his father. "Dad.. I know that we are over this and it may seem annoying but, why did you decide to tell this to us now?"

Dragon frowned and answered. "I... didn't tell you something. You know that me and your grandfather don't get along very well." Luffy nodded.

"I did tell you that he hates me right? So ever since I told him that I want to tell you the truth he threats me and says he will kill me and stop me at any cost."

Luffy glared at his father. "So why-"

"You know what's the difference between me and my father..?" Luffy shock his head. "He's scared to die, I don't." Luffy didn't answer his father and looked down.

Then he smiled. "Thank you for worrying about me." Luffy smiled back until there was a sound of something that fell down and broke.

He furiously got up and glared. "Ace... Shuraiya..."

**-Outside the house-**

"Shit! He told them everything!" Screamed an angry man. "What will we do now!? Garp will kill us for sure!" Screamed to him another while starting their van and driving away from there.

**-Back to the house-**

After that Shuraiya and Dragon opened a few wine bottles and got drunk, Ace and Luffy helped them to get to their rooms.

"I.. -pant- will never -pant- lift Shuraiya again.." Complained Luffy. "Same -pant- here." Said Ace as he came out of The guest room where Dragon was sleeping.

"Well, I think I'll get going too, it's very late now." He turned around but Ace wrapped his arms around his waist. "How about a good night kiss..?"

Luffy blushed and looked down. "A-Ace.." He gasped when Ace lifted him up and carried him back to his bedroom. "You know, I have legs."

Ace smirked. "I know, but it doesn't mean that I can't do it." Ace opened the door and came in. He threw Luffy on his bed and sat on top of him. Ace smirked when Luffy blushed.

They closed their eyes as Ace deeply kissed Luffy. It was hot, passionate and sweet.

Ace continued to kiss Luffy more and more and just when Ace was about to take off his shirt, Luffy's cellphone rang.

''Urghh!! Who The hell is calling you right now!!'' Luffy grinned at his brother when they got up. ''Ahh, gomen gomen, maybe it's something important.''

Ace huffed. ''Just answer it already.'' Luffy laughed a little. ''okay okay.'' He stood up and looked at his cellphone. _'Zoro is calling me..?'_

''Hey Zoro. Why are you calli- _What!? _When!? Yeah I'll be there, right. See ya there.'' Luffy got up and started to dress up fast.

Ace raised his eyebrow and asked. ''Why did he call? Did something happen?'' Luffy didn't answer him and when he was about to leave the room Ace grabbed his hand and asked again. ''Well..?''

Luffy sighed and turned to him. ''I just need to go out for a minute, I'll be back soon.'' Ace frowned and didn't let him go. ''I'm coming too.''

**-Olivia's Garden-**

When Ace and Luffy arrived there all the gang was there. Robin's mother was sitting and crying while Nami was trying to comfort her.

Luffy looked at Robin's mother and then Zoro. ''Explain. Now.'' He ordered.

"Allow me." Sobbed Olivia. "I guess I will have to tell you everything. It all started when we just moved to a new place, we were hoping that this is the place we will call home, but I was wrong."

She cleaned her tears and continued. "Everything was good at first, I was thinking that it's a good place for me and Robin, but one day, she comes home and tells me that she has a boyfriend."

Zoro's eye twitched but he remained calm. "At first I was happy for her, but later I found out that her boyfriend is one of the gang leaders there.." She started to cry again.

"Who was her boyfriend?" Asked Luffy. "C-Cro-Crocodile..!" She said between sobs.

"She became part of his gang and they had great times together, I never approved the fact that she was going out with him , but as long as she was happy, I was happy too."

"Then, she comes home and tells me she wants to move away from here, somewhere far so she wont have to see Crocodile again, I asked her what happened and she told me that he killed a few people just because they talked to her." Ussop gasped and passed out.

"So, you want to say that Crocodile is a jealous, possessive bastard and that we're all in danger." Said Sanji.

Olivia calmed down a little and said "Well.. yeah. How did you know?"

Zoro grinned. "Too much romance books.." Sanji blushed and turned to Zoro. "Shut-up marimo!!"

"So," Ace started. "Where can we find this 'Corocodile' guy?"

"He can be anywhere. But there is a place where his gang aways gathered, I'm not sure if they're there right now, but we can check." Everyone nodded.

"It's somewhere in _Alabasta_." She added.

"Yosh." Luffy said as he stood up. Olivia looked confused. "Where are you going?" Luffy grinned. "To get Robin back."

**-On the way there-**

Olivia agreed to drive them there, but the car wasn't the biggest one in the world so they ended up like this: Luffy was sitting on Ace in the back, Sanji was sitting on Zoro 'cause Nami refused to sit on him so she was in the front seat next to Olivia while Ussop was in the middle of the back seats.

"Stupid marimo... my seat... Nami-chan..." mumbled Sanji while blushing.

Zoro sighed. "Could you shut-up!?" Sanji turned to him and glared. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one sitting on a guy!"

"Hey! I don't like my position either!" Complained Zoro. Nami turned around and glared at them.

"Could you two shut-up! Why can't you be like Ace and Luffy!? They don't complain about anything!" Ussop nodded in agreement.

Luffy blushed and buried his face in Ace's chest. Ace Smiled and hugged Luffy. "Hmm, I think it's quite normal that we sit like this."

"That's right! These two are an exception! Me and marimo are a different story!" They continued to argue like that and not noticing that Olivia was observing them.

She smiled and continued to drive.

**-Garp's Office-**

"YOU IDIOTS!!" Garp screamed while punching one of the scared men in front of him. "W-we're sorry boss, but w-we came too late a-and Dragon is a d-dangerous man.."

"SHUT UP!! GET OUT OF MY FACE!" He screamed and threw a vase at them. They immediately got out of there leaving the angry man alone.

"I will never allow this to happen.." He said while looking up to a picture of him and Dragon. "I know what you try to do.. But you will never-!!"

Before he continued to talk, someone knocked on his door. "WHAT!?" He shouted toward the door.

The door was opened and before we could see anyone, a lot of smoke came into the room.

"You called me.. Garp?" Garp looked at the new comer and grinned. "Yes, I did. I have to ask you for a favor.. Smoker."

**-Back to Luffy and the others-**

"That's it. We're here." Announced Olivia. "Thank god..." Sighed Sanji. Zoro was sleeping apparently, he feel asleep on the way there.

Nami looked at Zoro with evil eyes. "Should I wake him up...?" She asked. Luffy laughed a little and answered. "N-no, it's okay Nami chan, Thanks anyways. haha.."

They came out of the car and observed the place.

"A-a-are you sure we should be here..?" Asked Ussop from behind Zoro. "This place looks like it's h-h-hunted, this Crocodile guy probably has zombies as bodyguards!"

Zoro chuckled. "Don't be stupid Ussop, they just chose this place so no one will come in here, it's obviously nothing special." Ussop nodded but didn't stop shaking.

"Where do they usually gather?" Asked Ace while looking around him. It was a huge old factory, they could be anywhere.

"Well, I never came in there. I just know where is it because Robin asked me to drive her here when they had a few meetings."

Luffy smirked. "Well then, let's search for them. We don't have a lot of time and Robin could be in danger."

"Olivia and Ussop you will stay here and call me if something happens, Nami wake up Zoro, Sanji and Ace, wait for Zoro and start to look for Robin and remember, alway stay together. Understood?"

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed. "Wait. What will you do?" Asked Ace.

"Me?" Smirked Luffy. "I will go to look for Robin, and if she will be with Crocodile, then I'll kick his ass!" Ace grinned at Luffy and hugged him. "Be carful." He whispered.

Luffy nodded before running off. "Isn't it a little too dangerous for Luffy to go alone. You have no idea how powerful is crocodile."

Sanji smirked. "Maybe it is too dangerous to Luffy, but even if you will say this to him, he will still go."

Nami grinned while holding Zoro by his ear. "Yeah! And Luffy is not weak either!" Zoro got up and rubbed his poor ear. "That hurts you crazy woman!"

"What did you call Nami-chawn!?" Zoro glared at Sanji. "I said-!!" This time Ace interrupted their fight. "That enough! Luffy is counting on us. Let's get going."

**-Inside the Factory-**

"Woah.. It's huge!" Exclaimed Sanji. "Yeah and dirty too." Added Zoro while Banting down and touching the floor.

Suddenly, they heard a lot of running and found themselves surrounded by about 50 angry guys. All of them had some kind of wapons, knifes, chains, and other stuff.

none of them moved until someone from the other crowd screamed. "Did you come here for Nico Robin..?" Sanji continued smoking, Zoro didn't move and Ace just smirked. "And if we are..?"

"Then GET LOST!" The same person shouted back. Zoro didn't look up and said. "And what if we don't?"

"Then you wont get out of here without a fight!" Ace grinned this time and glanced at the two.

"Zoro, take the right, Sanji, take the left. I'll take these." He said as he started approaching the few men in front of him.

Soon enough, yelling and screaming were heard from that direction.

Sanji chuckled and looked at his left. "I guess we need to beat up a few people, ne marimo?" Zoro grinned and looked up. "Yeah, I guess we do, you perverted -cyclope!"

He stood up and took out his sword. "Let's have a small competition!" He offered. Sanji looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What competition?"

"Who ever finished last, will have to help to clean and wash the dishes in one of your father's restaurants. Deal?"

Sanji grinned. "Deal." From there on, a big violent fight was started.

**-Outside-**

While the trio were waiting outside for others to come back, a few men surrounded them. "Well well well, what do we have here. Two beautiful ladies and a coward! Hahahaha!"

Olivia and Ussop were behind Nami who was glaring at the men around her. "You should just give up before-"

_SLAP! PUNCH!! KICK!!!_

All the men were staring at guy who passed out on the ground. "Heh, don't underestimate me... little men."

The whole crowd of men glared at her. "What did you say!? You bitch!!" And jumped at her. She quickly turned around "Ussop, Olivia-san, get in the car!"

They did as she said and watched her beating man after man, until everyone were down.

Ussop came out of the car and crawled to Nami "N-n-n-nice! Nami!" She turned to him and grinned.

**-With Luffy- on the other side of the factory-**

Luffy was running, running and running. But there was no trace of Robin or Crocodile.

As he entered a long hall, he heard cries from a certain room. He sharply turned to his left where the room was and kicked the door open.

"ROBIN!! ARE YOU HERE!!?" He looked around him and found Robin. She didn't look hurt and didn't have any wounds on her, she was simply tied up and crying.

He came up to her and untied her. "Robin, are you okay..?" She just cried more when he asked. He hugged her for a while and then she she looked up.

"We need to get out of here! We don't have much time! H-he put bombs everywhere! He waited for you to come so he could kill you!" She cried.

Luffy blinked and raised his eyebrow. "Wooh, wait, I never even met him and he wants to kill me..?" She nodded. "He wants to kill _anyone_ that's close to me!"

Suddenly, an explosion close by was heard, Luffy covered Robin with his back by hugging her, then looked back and glared. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Ordered Luffy. "B-but what are we going to do about cr-"

"It's not the time to think about him, you're safety is more important! Let's get the hell out of here!" Screamed Luffy as he lifted her bridal style and ran out.

Soon after, more explosions were heard and fire appeared there. Luffy looked back and glared. _'Kuso! We need to get out of here before the police gets here!'_

**-Back to Nami, Ussop and Olivia-**

Nami was walking in circles and glancing from time to time at the factory. Olivia was sitting in the care and sobbing.

When they heard a few big 'booms' coming from the factory, Olivia came out of the car and said. "It's Crocodile! It's definitely him!" Nami looked at her and Olivia explained.

"He has this terrible hobby of toying with bombs and setting them in different places, just to see what kind of damage it does later."

Ussop put on his glasses and observed the explosions. _'Something's not right about these bombs'_ He thought to himself.

Nami looked back at the factory and bit her lip. "What a terrible man. I can't believe that Robin ever talked to these kind of people..."

**-With Ace, Zoro and Sanji-**

"Ha! I win!" Announced a happy Sanji. "You will have to wash the dishes of my dad forever!" Zoro glared at him. "NOT FOREVER YOU MORON! ONLY FOR A MONTH!"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I can't believe I lost to this.. pervert! Kuso!" Ace came up to them and smirked. "You two are done too? Then let's go and look for-"

Big explosion noises came out of the other side of the factory. "What the-!!" They looked up in shock. "That asshole set up bombs around here!"

"We need to get out of here!" The two ran out and Ace screamed "WAIT! WHAT ABOUT LUFFY!!?" The explosions were so close that it was hard to hear anything.

"I'M SURE THAT HE'S OKAY! GET OUT OF THERE!!" Screamed zoro. Ace looked up.

The factory was collapsing and big stones and other things were falling down at him. He looked at where Luffy went again before running off.

_'Please be okay..'_

**-Outside-**

When they all gathered up, Luffy was still not there. "Kuso, where is that baka, we need to get out of here as soon as possible!"

"What if he's still inside there!?" Panicked Olivia. "And Robin too..." She added before sobbing again.

Nami rubbed her back and looked at factory. She tried to look calm but it didn't work. "Don't worry, he will make it, for sure."

"OII!!! EVERYONE!!! WE'RE HERE!!!" They turned around to a small hill close by where Luffy and Robin were waving at them. They ran up to them and cheered.

Ace hugged Luffy and kissed him. Robin blushed when she saw this, Nami took pictures and the others acted like it was nothing.

"Mmm.. Another day was saved by Ussop-sama!! Nhahahaha!!" Nami sighed and smiled at Robin and her mother. _'So everything's okay, for now.'_

**-The Monkey D. Residence- **

Robin's mother drove everyone back home and thanked them once again. It was somewhere around 2am when they came back, they were both tired from everything that happened.

But, it didn't mean that Ace was too tired for Luffy.

After that both of them took shower, Ace offered to Luffy to sleep in his room tonight. Luffy gladly took the offer and went to get something from his room.

When he came back Ace was sitting on his bed, doing something on his laptop. He looked up and glared at the pillow. "Why did you bring this..?"

Luffy blinked. "Mmm..? Is there something wrong with my pillow?"

Ace sighed. "Well, not exactly, but.._'I was thinking I was going to be your pillow tonight' _I was thinking that I have another pillow somewhere here.."

Luffy grinned. "Ah, no it's okay, I'm used to my pillow." Ace sighed once again and closed his laptop. He looked at Luffy and mentioned him to sit down.

When Luffy sat next to Ace. Ace caressed his cheek and kissed him deeply. They kissed for a long long time until Luffy broke the kiss in need for air.

They were panting and staring at each other. Ace caressed his cheek again and whispered. "I love you." Luffy smiled a little and blushed "I love you too."

Soon after that, both of them were naked and hard. They were making out passionately and wildly while whispering sweet words to each other.

"A-Ace, someone could hear us.." Whispered Luffy. "I locked the door, don't worry."

Ace didn't want to think about anything but Luffy right now, he really didn't need to think about everything that's going on around them. It was just him and Luffy now.

He was kissing Luffy everywhere, all the places he could find, and when he reached his member, he rubbed it and licked it carefully. Luffy was moaning and asking for more.

Suddenly, Ace stopped and when Luffy looked up Ace was smirking at him. "I need to get you ready." He said. Luffy nodded as he licked Ace's fingers and blushed madly.

Then Luffy felt something enter him. He moaned, first it felt weird, then it hurt and then it felt amazingly good. Ace added another finger and Luffy had the same reaction.

Ace took them out and made out With Luffy again. He broke the kiss and whispered. "Luffy.. I can't take it anymore.. I-I love you.." Luffy nodded while panting.

Ace positioned Luffy so his legs were on his shoulders and looked at his loved one. "Are you okay..?" He asked while taking deep breaths. Luffy nodded again.

Ace entered him slowly so it wont hurt Luffy that bad, however, it was still very painful. At one point, Ace stopped and waited for Luffy to tell him to continue.

After a while, they were both moaning in pleasure and with each time, Luffy was asking Ace to go faster and deeper.

"Lu-Luffy.. I'm ... gonna .. come..." He managed to say. Luffy nodded while moaning. "Me.. too..." After a few minutes, both of them came and Ace collapsed on Luffy.

Ace placed Luffy on top of him, (not forgetting to throw Luffy's pillow as far as possible, just in case) and they both fell asleep as soon as they closed their eyes.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Finally, another chapter.... Ahh, it took me forever, well, I wanted my first lemon to be okay so I had to work on it. ****Next chapter soon, please wait for it!! ^.^ ****And thanks for reading, please review if you want! **

**Oh! one more thing, I don't know what pairing should I end up with; ZoroxSanji or ZoroxRobin? Please help me XD !!**


	6. Chapter 6

**xXX-Chase Of A Lover - Chapter Six-XXx**

**-The Monkey D. Residence-**

This was a wonderful morning. Shuraiya woke up early, did a few push ups, ate breakfast and didn't get hit even once by Dragon. He notice that Luffy didn't get up yet so he decided to wake him up.

So, there he was, infront of Luffy's door with a huge grin on his face.

He opens the door and- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He stares with wide eyes at Luffy's bed. "What-what-WHAT THE HELL!?"

Ace glared at Shuraiya from the bed and went back to sleep. "Get out of here.. so annoying.." He said.

Then Shuraiya glared and within a moment, he pulled Ace out of the bed and started to choke him. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN LUFFY'S BED YOU -BUHHHAAA!!?" He stared at Ace's Bob Dole and fell to his knees.

"No.. Y-you couldn't... How..? Why...?" He kept repeating. Out of the blue, Dragon came. "What's all that noise for? Shura-" He stares at Ace who is not sure what to do anymore.

Dragon stares at the scene and said "I see..." And stares, and stares and stares until Ace kicks them out.

With a sigh, he goes back to bed and stares at Luffy. He touches his cheek and his little scar._ 'I guess I can't help it..' _He thought.

He bents down a bit and kisses him. _'His lips are soft like always..'_

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and blushed. Aces pulled away and smiles. "Good morning." Luffy nodded a bit. "Good morning..." They moved so Luffy would be lying down on Ace.

They stare at each other before Luffy blushes madly and looks down. Ace raises his eyebrow. "Luffy..? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well.. I... I mean..." He looks up again. "W-we did it didn't we..?"

"Yeah, why?" Luffy blushed even more. "I-it's just that, I don't know how to act with you now.."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Ace asked. "W-well, we kissed, and hugged like couples and now we slept together. Before you were a brother to me and I-I don't know how to act with you now..." He explained.

Ace chuckled and sat up, while putting Luffy on his lap. "Act like you always do. When you didn't know my feelings, I acted like myself and now that I told you I'm still the same and I don't see the reason why that has to change."

Luffy nodded and Ace kissed him. They wrapped their arms around each other and kiss deeply.

Luffy pulled away. "Luffy..?" Luffy looks at him and asked. "Ace.. What are we now..?"

Ace grinned and pulled Luffy closer to him. "We're lovers."

**-Later-**

"Let's go." Dragon commanded. Ace nodded and followed him to the car. "Be careful!" Luffy shouted to them. "We will!" They answered in union.

Dragon started the car and before going in Ace screams "Shuraiya! You bastard! If you will try anything while I'm not around, I swear I'll rip your arms off!!"

"Hah! I want to see you try!" He yells back. "I warned you!" He shouted again before they drove off.

"Well, that means that it's only me and you Lu-" When he turned around, Luffy wasn't there. Shuraiya went back inside and found Luffy in the kitchen.

"What are you doing..?" He asks. "Cooking!" He answers excitedly. "Ha!? You!? Cooking??" Luffy nodded. "For what?"

"It's Zoro's birthday tomorrow, so I want to make some cookies! By the way Shuraiya, do you know how to make cookies?"

Shuraiya sweat dropped. "W-well, anything for you Luffy-chan.."

**-With Dragon and Ace-**

They finished signing all the necessary documents and papers. Now, Ace was officially 'Portgas D. Ace'.

They drove in silence until Ace notice that they warn't take the way home. He turned to Dragon and asked. "Where are we going?"

Dragon glanced at him and smirked. "To see your new apartment." Ace gasps. "New.. apartment..?"

Dragon nodded. "I bought you a new apartment, I think you're old enough. Besides I don't want to interfere to your and Luffy's love making moments."

Ace chuckled and turned back to his window.

When they arrive Ace comes out of the car and observed the area. It looked very new and clean. "Is it far away from our house?" He asked.

"No not really, about fifteen minutes of walking." Dragon answered.

They went into one the big apartment building and entered the elevator. Dragon pressed the eighteenth floor and they waited to get there.

Once they did, they was only one apartment door. "D-did you get me a-" Dragon nodded.

"Welcome to your penthouse, Ace." He looks at the huge place with awe. He smirks and turns to Dragon. "Is that a way to say that you want me out of your house?"

Dragon stares at Ace and laughed a little. "Hah, no, you got me wrong. This is a gift, and.. " Ace glared. "And..?"

"And a safe place where you can go if something happens." Ace raises his eyebrow. "A safe place? What do you mean by that? What can happen?"

Dragon turned around and started to leave. "Garp." He said without stopping.

**-Back in the House-**

"Ah!! It smells so good!!" Announced Luffy. Shuraiya grinned "Maybe I should try some.. heh.. just in case..." His hand almost reached the cookies in the tables but Luffy smashed his feet.

"ITAII! Luffy- chan..No need to be so violent!" Luffy sticks his tongue out. "You can't eat these! they're made for Zoro!"

"Can I have at least oneeee?? We made a lot!!" He continued to bother. Luffy sighed and agreed. "Okay, one for each."

They started to eat the home made cookies with milk. "So.. Luffy?" He looks up to Shuraiya. "Hmm?"

"Are you happy with Ace?" Luffy choked on his cookie and started to cough. "What kind of question is that!?" Shuraiya smirked. "I.. just need to know. You know that I love you too, and I want you to be happy, wether you're with me or not."

"Shuraiya..." He said while blushing a little. Shuraiya gets up and walks up to Luffy. "Listen, it's okay if you're not with me, and I'm not trying to seduce you now or anything, but.. your happiness is everything to me now."

He caressed Luffy's cheek and looked into his eyes. "I can kill anyone that hurts you, and I would give anything to make you mine, but... It's not only my choice." He comes closer to him.

"I know that I can't do anything about the way you feel.. but I want you to know that I will always be there for you, no matter what, you can come to me anytime you want." Luffy stares at him speechlessly.

"But I can't let it be if I don't know that you're happy. So.. Are you happy with things like that..?" He asked seriously.

Luffy started to get nervous and his heart started to beat faster and faster. _'What should I do now.. no one asked me anything like this before!'_He took a deep breath._'That's right Luffy go on and tell him, come on!'_

"Yes." He finally answered.

"Good." Shuraiya said with a sad smile. "Then be happy." He said and kissed Luffy. He knew this will be their last kiss.

He got up and left the kitchen. Luffy's eyes started to water up. Just now, with this small word, he felt like he hurt Shuraiya so much. He started to sob quietly and eventually fell asleep on the table.

**-Later-**

"Luffy. Luffy..! Luffy wake up!" Luffy opened his eyes and saw Ace. "Ace! You're back!" He jumped up and hugged him. "How did it go?" He asked.

"Pretty well. We just had to sign a few things and now you can call me Portgas D. Ace." He proudly said. Luffy smiled and glanced behind Ace. "Ano, where's dad?"

"Huh? Oh, he's talking to Shuraiya. Apparently Shuraiya wants to leave." Luffy gasped in shock. "What do you mean!? Didn't he say that he will stay here permanently!?"

"Yeah, well, looks like he changed his mind." He looked at Luffy suspiciously. "You look really sad about these news..." Luffy laughed and hugged Ace. "Don't tell me that you're.. jealous?"

Ace chuckled and wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist. "Maybe just a little.." He learnt forward and pecked Luffy. "Do you want to talk to Shuraiya?" Luffy looked a little surprised. "Eh?"

"I don't know exactly why does he want to leave but I think that partly is because of us.." Luffy didn't get it. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, you move to live with two brothers who become lovers, you love one of them but can't do anything about it, and he saw us the day after we slept..I bet that felt like shit."

Luffy knew that Shuraiya was hurt, but he never seriously thought about it. It must be really painful, to see the one you love be with someone else. He can't imagine how will he deal with Ace if Ace would ever love anyone but him.

"Yeah.. I'll talk to him."

**-With Dragon and Shuraiya-**

"Are you sure you want to do this..?" Asked Dragon. "Yes. I'm more than sure." Shuraiya stated.

Dragon lightsed up a cigarette. "why is this sudden decision..?" Shuraiya looks down. "You see..I.." Just then, Luffy comes in the room.

"Shuraiya! Is it true that you want to leave!?" He asked. Dragon stood up. "I think you have to sort out things between each other, I'll be in my room. Excuse me." Luffy nodded at his father and sat down.

They sat in silence, none of them looking at each other. "Ano.." Shuraiya looks at Luffy. "Can it be that.. you're leaving because.. of me..?" He asked.

Shuraiya stared at Luffy and sighed. "Luffy..." Luffy glared at him. "Just answer me! Yes or no!" Shuraiya gasps. Luffy was never this serious with him. He hesitated before answering. "...Yes."

Luffy looked at him with watery eyes. "Will I ever see you again..?" He asks. Shuraiya stood up and in a second he hugged Luffy.

"Baka.. If I'm leaving, doesn't mean I'll never come back. Of course I will visit you and bug Ace. I want to find someone who loves me like I love you, and even if I will fall for that person, you will always have a piece of my heart."

Luffy started to cry and Shuraiya hugged him. "No need to cry Luffy! I'm not dying!" He smiled sadly.

"I-I'm sorry Shuraiya! I hurt you so much! I wish you will find your happiness too!" Luffy said between sobs. Shuraiya got up slowly.

"You just listened to your heart." Then he smiled again. "But I'm still happy that you care enough for me that you're willing to cry."

"Wh-when will you leave?" Luffy asked. "After tomorrow, why?" Luffy stopped crying and got up. "It will be a goodbye you will never forget!" He said while grinning and walking past Shuraiya.

Shuraiya smiled. _'Just now I remembered, why do I love him so much. No matter what, he always finds a way. He faces all the difficulties and in the end, always wins.'_ He fell down to his knees and started to sob.

**-The next day- Zoro's birthday-**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Luffy screams when zoro opened the door. Zoro smirked. "Thanks, come in." They walk in and as always, Zoro's house is impressive. "Give your stuff to the butler." He added.

They walked into a room with a huge long table and Robin, Sanji, Nami and Usopp already there. "OH! Luffy! You're here! Come here you have to try this! It's the best!"

"AHH! Usopp! Hold on! Don't eat everything without me!" Luffy sits next to Usopp and started to eat everything. Ace chuckled and sat next to Zoro.

"So, anything you would like to share..?" Asked Ace. Zoroclosed his eyes and yawned. "Not really. How 'bout you?" Ace pointed at Shuraiya and said. "Ask this guy."

"Hmm..?" He looked at Shuraiya. "I'm moving back." He said. Zoro nodded. He wasn't really interested why, he wanted to sleep..again.

Nami slammed her hand on the table. "This is the worst! We have to do something!" Usopp turns around. "Oi Nami what's going on why did you -BUAHAAA!!" She punched him and he fell down.

"What do you want to do Nami-swan!?" Asked Sanji. Nami's eyes glowed and she grinned. "Lets play What everyone does!"

"Oh..? And what's that..?" Asked a sleepy Zoro. "Truth or dare!" Everyone groans. "Again!?" Every time we're doing a small party you want to play this game!" Remarks Usopp.

_PUNCH!_

"Anyways, who's first..?" Without giving the chance to anyone to answer she said "Okay, I'll start!"

The bottle turned and turned and turned and landed on... Sanji. "Sanji-kun! Truth or dare?" She sweetly asked. "Dare! Nami-Swan!!"

At that point, Nami's eyes started to glow again. "I want you to make my dream come true! Sanji-kun!" Sanji nodded. "Of course Nami-swan! Anything for you!"

_'I'm sure that this is it! I will now kiss Nami-swan!'_ He thought and repeated. _'Kiss me.'_"Kiss Zoro." He nodded and leaned forward, then stopped. "EHHHHH???" Everyone fell of their chairs.

"K-kiss Z-Z-ZORO!?" He yelled. "N-Nami-swan, your dream is that I will kiss.. This!?" He pointed at Zoro. "Oi oi 'this' has a name." he said while pointing at himself.

Nami nodded again. "That's right, I want you to kiss him!" She said. "Oi! It's my birthday and that's what you wish for me..? I'm hurt." Said Zoro. "Tch! Shut up marimo! I'm the one who has to complain!"

"Haa!? It's not like I asked for it!!" They got up and were about to jump at each other but

_SMACK ! KICK!!_

"Sanji-kun!! It was a dare, please do it, while sitting on Zoro's lap!" Sanji was about to protest again and Nami started to crack her knuckles. He turned to Zoro and took a deep breath.

_'Relax Sanji, it's just a small kiss, for Nami, right!'_ He sat on Zoro's lap and gazed at him for a while. _'He's not that bad, actually he loo- teh! What am I thinking kuso!'_

Zoro was getting impatient. _'What's gotten into him._' "Oi, are you gonna do it or not?" He asked. "Sh-shut up marimo! I'll do it when I want to!"

Nami and Robin took out their cellphones and when Usopp asked Nami why does she need that, she just punched him again.

_'This is the best game I ever played! This picture will awesome!!' _Nami thought.

All the others stared in awe at what's going to happen.

With a deep breath he leaned forward._ 'I'll make sure that this will be a kiss he'll never forget.' _Sanji thought before closing his eyes and claiming Zoro's lips.

Soon after they started their making out setion while Nami and Robin took tons of pictures.

Sanji opened his eyes and pulled away. _'Kuso that marimo, he's good.'_ He stared at Zoro and started to blush. _'AHHHHHHHHHH!! WHY THE HELL AM I BLUSHING!! WHAT SHOULD I DO!! STAND UP! STAND UP SANJI!!'_

He quickly stood up and in a flash he was at the other side of the room, drinking something.

"That was quite satisfying." Said Robin. "Arigatou! Sanji-kun! You're the best!" Sanji grinned and waved his arms. "No problem Nami-swann!! Like I said: anything for you!!" She nodded at him and started to chat with Robin.

Sanji however, didn't feel the same way he used to when he called Nami this time, it felt empty and fake.

_'Maybe it's the kiss..?' _He wondered. An image of him and Zoro kissing came to his mind and he shook his head. _'Kuso! What the hell am I thinking about!' _

He continued to argue with himself without realizing that Zoro was staring at him this whole time.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**I really liked this chapter's ShuraiyaLuffy moments, I think it was very sweet, and don't worry, there will be more of that. ****This chapter is shorter than the others ones, but no worry, it will still be fun. I hope you enjoyed! **

**Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**xXX-Chase Of A Lover - Chapter Seven-XXx**

One month.

There is only one month until the end of school.

Lucci was pissed.

The CP9 members were staying away from Lucci right now. He was in his worse mood ever.

It's not like he liked school, but there's only a month before school is over, only a month with Luffy.

He decided to do something, but he had to discuss it with the others.

"WHAT!?" Kalifa screamed. "Are you out of your mind!? Do you understand what you ask us to do!?"

Lucci sighed. "I don't have any choice, with Portgas and his little army around him, I can't even have a word with him."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Asked Kaku.

"Find Nero and Spandine. Bring them to me, we need to talk. And call my old friend, it seems like we both have something we want from the same hole."

Kalifa gave them orders and they left the room. "Why do you want to do that? What do you think you will gain with this?"

"Kalifa, you never fell in love, so you don't know." Kalifa bowed her head. "You know that you just declared war, don't you?"

"I know." He looked outside. "I knew that one day it will lead to this."

**-Ace's appartement-**

Luffy and Ace were taking a bath together. That included a lot of bubbles and plastic toys.

"Hey Ace, what will you do after you finish school..?" Asked Luffy. "I never really thought about it, because Garp planned everything for me, but now I don't know.. I'll go to college I guess."

Luffy hugged Ace. "Will we still be seeing each other after you finish school..?" He asked again.

Ace chuckled. "Of course! What are you saying Luffy??"

Luffy blushed and turned away. "Nothing, just a question.." He was about to leave but Ace pulled him back. "You intend to leave when all the fun starts..?" He whispered in his ear.

Luffy felt something hard rub against his lower back. He pouted and turned to Ace. "You had everything planned from the start right?"

Ace just grinned and kissed him.

**-With Sanji, Nami and Robin-**

Ever since Sanji and Zoro kissed, Robin and Nami were acting weird to him. He coldn't explain it. Before, the girls would never allow him to come to stores with them, because he will peek.

But now, they're acting like he's their best friend!

They're taking him to stores, ask for advices with guys, having sleepovers and just acting like he's A WOMAN!!

They were even changing in front of him and the thing that pissed him off is, HE WASN'T ATTRACTED TO THEM ANYMORE!!

They were having a sleepover at Robin's house today, and even robin's mom acted like HE WAS A GIRL!!

Robin was putting on nail polish and Nami was trying on bras that they bought earlier this day.

He decided to have a little 'girl talk' with them.

"Girls, we need to talk." They turned to him and sat beside him. "What's going on Sanji chan?" He was about to expload but he decided to act mature.

"Well you know that, lately, you started acting weird to me, like, like, like I'm a girl!!" He exclaimed.

The girls smiled and Nami started to talk. "You didn't notice it did you?"

"Huh? Notice what?" Robin smiled. "Sanji-kun, we descovered that, you are gay."

"HAAAAAA!!!!???? H-how can you say that!? IMPOSSIBLEEE!!! What's that, you descovered, how can you know that before me!?"

Nami laughed. "Please relax, let Robin explain it to you." Robin took Sanji's hand and smirked. "You know Sanji-kun, that me and Nami are super-mega yaoi fans right..?"

Sanji looked pale. "Y-y-y-yaoi..?"

"That's right, yaoi. We love observing and supporting gay couples. We know everything about you!! You started talking like a girl, you blush near Zoro, you wear pink cloths, you have great taste in cloths and makeup, and not to mention... you're not attracted to us anymore!!" Declared Robin with stars in her eyes.

"IMP-"

"Impossible..? Think about it Sanji, and be honest with youself."

Now that he was thinking about it, it did appear to him kind of logical. He also liked the new way he was acting. It felt real and for some reason, it was like it was always there, waiting to be descovered.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Robin. "Ano.. It's... it's kind of..true."

"YATTAAAA!!!" Screamed Nami as she tightly hugged Sanji. "WE WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER!!"

"Wait! Why you don't act to luffy the way you act to me?" Nami smirked. "Oh, we do act to him that way we did for a long time, you prabably didn't notice, but today he's sleeping over at Ace's place, and we don't want to disturb them do we..? Instead, we need to think about your love life!"

"Eh? Hold on girls I just realized that I'm gay and I think that it's a bit too soon for.. -blush- " For some reason, Zoro just came floating to Sanji's mind and his image won't go away.

"Nani? nani? Sanji's blushing??" Nami yelled. "Who are you thinking about in your dirty little mind huh..?" Sanji blushed even more and Robin smiled. "I think it's Zoro." she stated. "Wha?-"

"Ah! That's right that's right! We should arrange a date for them! Hey Sanji-chan! Do you like ice-cream?" Nami loudly asked. "I-I'm not.."

"It's okay sanji, it's not the end of the world to like Zoro, even if you didn't get along with him." Robin said. "Yeah! I mean, Zoro is hot anyways right Robin? You even had a crush on him when you just moved here!"

"HAA? Robin-chan you like marimo??" She laughed a little. "Yeah, but it was all gone when I imagined you two together, I decided he's just a good friend."

"So I'm calling him!" Nami said as she picked up the phone. Sanji jumped on her and took the phone away. "Don't you dare!"

"Oh?" Nami said in Zoro style. "Then I shall slice you up with my kanata." They all started laughing and talked all night.

**-Next day, with Lucci-**

"Yo... boss."

"Long time no see, I thought you died or something."

"Hm, in your dreams Nero."

"So, why did you need us? It better be something good." Lucci smirked. "I need you to kidnap for me a certain someone."

"What's that? Kidnap? Heh, piece of cake." Nero said. "Who do you need?" Asked Spandine.

"Monkey-"

"Wow, wow wait hold on a sec, you want someone from the Monkey family..?" Asked Nero. "Why are you asking?"

"Where did you live all this time, The monkey family has it all these days, their head, garp, is like the new king of the underground world. He has it all, money, drugs, girls..." He explained.

"What business do you have with them?" Lucci glared. "I don't care about his family, I just want you to get him for me, unharmed."

"So who's that lucky someone?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

**-With Zoro-**

Practice, practice and practice. That was the only thing in Zoro's mind before the kiss with Sanji.

"Argh!! Why can't I stop thinking about it!!" He groaned.

"Ano, young mater, you have visitors." It was one of the maids.

"Send them in." He ordered.

After a while, Nami and Robin entered the room. "Hey Zoro!" said Nami. Robin nodded and smiled.

"Why are you here, did something happen?" He asked.

"Oh no, nothing at all. We just came here to discuss a very important matter." Stated Nami.

"Oh? And imporatnt matter? Like what, what color should my bikini be this summer?" He laughed at his own joke.

"No, it's something wayyyyyyyyyy more important than that..."

**-Monday, at school-**

Lucci was waiting for Luffy. He saw him coming with Ace. He glared at Ace who hugged Luffy and kissed him on the forehead and as soon as they both went their ways Lucci followed Luffy.

Luckily for him, Luffy entered the washroom.

when he came in he saw Luffy sitting on the edge of the window and listening to music.

He threw his beer bottle to the sink to get attention. Luffy stood up and glared at him. "What are you doing!?"

"That's not what I wanted to hear from you. Do you remember me?" Lucci asked.

"Of course I do! CP9's leader Rob Lucci!" Lucci nodded and smiled. Luffy stared at him "Helloo, earth to Lucci!! Did you need something?"

"No, just wanted to talk to you a little." Unexpectidly, he cornered Luffy and started to lick his neck. "You smell so good, makes me want to do you right here. Portgas fucked you last night right? I can smell his nasty perfume on you."

"Ano, Lucci, get off me please." Lucci smirked and got off him. "I'll see you soon enough, goodbye til then, Luffy."

"What... just happened..?"

**-TBC-**


	8. Chapter 8

**xXX-Chase Of A Lover - Chapter Eight-XXx**

**WARNING - There is serious violence in this chapter!! Sorry for these who don't like it!!**

**-Two weeks later-**

Luffy was happily walking to the store while whistling. He wanted to learn how to make chicken wings, without burning it.

Suddenly a black van makes its way toward him but he ignores it, just a black van, right? WRONG!!

It sharply stops in front of him and some guys come out of there, tie him up and drag him in the car.

He hit the car's side and lost consciousness.

When he woke up he felt great pain on the back of his head, but he couldn't reach it. "What the--!!" He tied up, and shirtless too.

He tried to remember how come he's here and what's going on until a door at the end of the room opened up, allowing light to enter the room.

"I see you're awake.." Said the voice.

In fact he even recognized this voice. "Lucci.." He growled. The other laughed a bit and closed the door "Yes, it's me."

He turned on the lights and Luffy looked around him, he was in a room with no windows that had creepy pictures on and terrible smell, something like dry blood.

"What the hell is going on here!? Untie me now!!" Luffy screamed in rage. Lucci chuckled at him "I'm afraid I cannot do that Luffy.."

"Why is that!?" He furiously asked. "Because then you will run away, besides, someone wants to pay you a visit.." He said as someone else entered.

"Long time now see, captain."

Luffy's eyes widen with horror as he sees the man before him. "C-Crocodile.. You're still alive you bastard!! Untie me so I can kick your ass!"

"But that way, it won't be a lot of fun now would it, Lucci?" The other one glared at him. "You have an hour." He said before leaving the room.

"It seems like we don't have a lot of time, Luffy. Shall we start..?" He asked with an evil smile on his face.

"I lost my hand because of these bombs that day! I also let Robin get away again! You will pay for all that!"

"Hey! Don't try making me look like I was the bad guy! Firstly, it's you and your people who placed the bombs there!"

"SHUT UP!!" He said while slapping Luffy. "This will be one of the most entertaining hours of my life.." He said as he opened his bag and Luffy's eyes couldn't go any wider.

**-With Ace-**

Ace was calling Luffy again and again but he didn't answer. "How long does it take to buy chicken wings!!"

He sighed and got off the couch. "Maybe I should go and look for him." He grabbed his keys and left.

He was looking for him everywhere he might be, and no sight of Luffy.

He went back to the store and asked if they saw him but they said he went to the direction of his apartment.

Now he was getting worried.

"Where did he go, that baka!" He furiously asked himself.

Then he felt something flash from the side of his eye, he turned around and saw a figure turning away from him and running away.

He ran after the figure until they reached a dead end.

When he touched its shoulder, the figure turned and kicked him in the face.

He fell down and spat out blood. "Kalifa.." He hissed. "What the hell are you doing!?"

She stepped away from him and said "Now." At that moment at least 5 guys jumped at Ace and started to beat him up.

He fought them until someone knocked him out and they continued to beat him up while Kalifa took out a camera and smirked.

**-With marimo and blondie-**

After that both Zoro and Sanji were convinced to get to know each other better, they started to spend more time together.

Currently they were having fun at some small restaurant for gay couples.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Muttered Sanji. _'But the weirdest thing is that.. I like it.'_

"Well we had to figure it out one day, so let's be honest with each other."

"Ok, I admit I'm gay. Happy?" Asked an annoyed Sanji.

"Why are you so angry when you're talking to me, I didn't say anything yet."

"I don't go out with guys every day! In fact, this is my first date with a guy.." Pouted Sanji.

Zoro smirked. "I never realized how cute you act when you're getting so mad.."

"I never realized that you act so flirty.." He snorted.

Zoro grinned "Only when I'm with you.."

Sanji blushed and looked down. "Did you have to say that..?" He whispered.

Zoro leaned more. "Are you nervous?"

Sanji hesitated before saying a timid "Yes.."

Zoro chuckled and stared at him. "Sanji." He called him.

"Nani!?" He froze when he saw the serious look on Zoro's face.

"I never went out with anyone before, and never thought about it. But I'm willing to try it with you.. so, will you go out with me?"

Sanji stared at him before looking down and smiling. "Of course I will, baka.."

"Good." He heard Zoro say, and when he looked up Zoro captured his lips.

At first he was shocked, but when Zoro's tongue made its way to his mouth, he stopped thinking about anything else.

**-A few tables away from marimo and blondie XD-**

"Yosh!! They kissed!!" Exclaimed Nami while jumping up. "Shhhh!!" Interrupted Robin. "They can see us! We gotta stay quiet!"

"Right! right!" Whispered Nami while sitting down and fixing her glasses.

**-Back to Ace-**

When Ace woke up, it was already dark. His first thought was Luffy. "Where are you.."

He was bleeding, a lot. He knew that he broke at least two ribs and wasn't so sure about his nose.

Then it started to rain. He sat in the rain and closed his eyes.

"Looks like you're in a little bit of trouble kid, what happened?"

He looked up and recognized the man as a red haired bastard. "Shanks.. Luffy.. Luffy disappeared.."

He sighed and bent down to Ace. "Hang on kid, I'm gonna help you."

Shanks was an old friend of the family. He always leaves somewhere without a trace but when someone needs help, he's always there on time.

They drove to an hospital to take care of Ace's injuries. He didn't break anything, but had terrible bruises and other small injuries here and there.

"Sir, it's better if you stay here for a few more days.." Mumbled a nurse.

"I will take care of myself." He stated and left. "But thanks anyways." Winked Shanks.

They drove to Shanks' place and called the others. For about 20 minutes they were making phone calls, and trying to figure out where he could be.

"He's not there, he doesn't answer me." Growled Ace. "You didn't do anything to him did you!?" Screamed Nami.

"No! Never!" He screamed back. "So, where do you think he went?" Asked Zoro.

"He didn't go anywhere."

"EHH?? What do you mean Shanks!?" Asked a nervous Usopp.

"He was kidnapped." He said with a frown.

"Why are you so sure about that..?" Asked a suspicious Sanji.

"I'm not, but it's quite possible, do you know anyone who was desperately after him?"

"Well, there's a lot of people but.."

Everyone looked at each other before Ace cursed. "Lucci.."

**-CP9, Luffy and Crocodile-**

"I hope you learned your lesson, _Monkey_."

Luffy felt such a great pain that he couldn't even answer. Crocodile's torture was so painful, that Luffy didn't feel his back and legs anymore.

He was naked, and bloody.

"I told you not to hurt him too much! How will I fuck him now!?" Glared Lucci.

"Tsk, relax. I didn't touch his ass, you know what I want. By the way, where is she..?"

"My people can't find her. They probably gathered together."

"Tch, stupid brats. They have no idea who do they try to fight with."

"We.." Whispered Luffy. "We beat you once... and.. we will do it again..!!"

"What was that brat!" He was about to slap to him but got punched.

"Yo had only one hour."

"Kuso! Are you trying to start a fight with me Lucci!??"

"Not at all. I'm just trying to keep your hands of my stuff. You may leave now. I'll send you a message when I'll have her."

"Fine." He spat at Luffy's direction and left without a word.

"Finally, we're alone." He said while approaching Luffy.

Luffy flinched at his touch and closed his eyes, that's the only thing he could do at the moment.

"Luffy.." He whispered. "Do you love me..?" Before he could answer Lucci continued.

"Because I do. I did for a long time, and now that I have you do you know what does it means..?" He said while untying him. "It means that I want you, _now_."

He dragged him to a bathroom and threw him in a bath. He entered the water and hugged Luffy, eventually kissing him.

Luffy felt like he was in a nightmare. He wondered where's Ace, and why he doesn't come to save him.

The water was getting red because of Luffy's blood but Lucci didn't seem to mind and continued what he was doing.

He grabbed Luffy's cock and started rubbing it. "Do you like it Luffy..?" he whispered in his ear.

He shock his head but his dick was getting hard against his wants. He soon started crying and begging Lucci to stop.

Lucci placed Luffy'shand on his own member and forced him to rub it, when he was hard enough, he turned Luffy around and placed his behind in front of him.

He bent down and took a hold of Luffy's nipples. "Are you ready, Luffy?"

Just when he was about to enter him, _someone _broke the door and Spandam came in. "Boss! Good news! We got the girl!"

_'What a turn off..'_ He thought.

"Tch, I swear I'll kill him one day.." He muttered. "Can't you see I'm busy!! Fucking asshole! Did your mother ever teach you to knock before enter!?"

"Um.. I-I'm sorry boss, but crocodile is back as well, he wishes to talk to you, about the payment."

Lucci glared harder and got up. "I'll be there soon, tell them to wait, and call Kalifa."

"Yes sir!!" He ran out.

Lucci turned the cold shower and Kalifa came in, ignoring the fact that he was naked.

"Kalifa, get him cleaned up and leave him in my room."

She nodded and glanced at Luffy.

"I'll be back later." He said before leaving.

**-Ace, Shanks and the pirates-**

While our dear heroes were trying to figure out a way to find Luffy, bunch of guys came in and started to fight them, then they left and took Robin with them.

"Assholes, now I'm sure that they have Luffy!!" Screamed Nami. "But I can't believe they took Robin again! I'll cut their dicks off!!"

"That was unexpected, how did they know where we were?" Growled Zoro while helping Sanji to get up.

"And they had to break my favorite vase too!" Complained Shanks.

"I-I-I think I.." Usopp tried to say.

"That's it." Everyone turned to Ace.

"He wants war, he'll have it. If Luffy got hurt, _I'll kill him_." Everyone looked confused, Ace never acted so.. cold.

"Don't be so surprised, he was raised by the same people as Luffy." Grinned Shanks.

Zoro smirked. "Should I get my kanata?"

"Get anything you want, just make sure it kills the little shits. You have an hour to get everything you need. Come back here in time, or I'm leaving without you."

Everyone glanced at each other before nodding.

"An hour starting in three, two, one and GO!"

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Laaaalalalala!! Yet another chapter!! I hope you liked this one as well as all the previous ones!! ****I want to say thank for reading this fic up to now, I'm touched that you like it -sniff- ****About the place that Zoro and Sanji were at, I just didn't want to write how they got weird looks when they kissed.. ****Oh yeah, it took me a while because I had so much stuff to do (young busy woman), but I'll try to update as soon as possible ^.^**

**Anyone else who has some questions, please, don't be shy!! XD **

**Edited: I'll keep on these notes. It reminds me of the days when I was crazy over this fic and all the good times I had while writing it.. Am I being too emotional? Whatever.**


	9. Chapter 9

**xXX-Chase Of A Lover - Chapter Nine-XXx**

**-Two hours later-**

Everyone came exactly an hour later like Ace demanded and they were next to an old building, away from town. Apparently, Shanks was doing a little research too and knew quite a lot about these gangs.

"Yosh! Let's go!!" Usopp happily said. "Before we go anywhere," Started Ace. "I thought we could use a little help from an old friend."

"Old friend?" Everyone asked in union. "That's right." Ace nodded and pointed at a _very furious _Shuraiya. "They.. are going to die.." He said with a deep voice. He joined them in the little circle they created to have a little chat.

"I'm going to place a bomb. After it explodes, I want you to run in different directions and look for Luffy and Robin anywhere you think they might be." Everyone nodded at Ace's words.

**-With Luffy, Robin and the other two gangs-**

"So, this is the girl you want right, pass on the money." Lucci demanded. "I did my job, how about yours?"

"My people are on the way to kill him right now." Crocodile said.

_'Kill..? Who..?'_Luffy thought in exhaustion.

"I can assure you that Portgas D. Ace won't be alive this evening."

_'Ace!? They want to kill Ace!?' _Luffy smiled a little. ''That's impossible..'' He whispered to the gang leaders. "What are you talking about!?"

"Ace.. is not as nice as he might look.. And I bet that by now.. My gang is already here.."

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE-"

_BOOMMMM!!! _

"Wh-what was that!?"

Luffy grinned. "I told you.. they are already here.."

"KUSOO!! EVERYONE! SCAN THE PLACE AND KILL ANY OUTSIDERS!!" Screamed Crocodile. "What else could I expect from my biggest rival.." Lucci said with a laugh.

"Wait here, and don't come outside." He ordered Luffy and Robin.

"Let's go crocodile, we have to finish _someone_." The other nodded at him and they left. Minutes after, Luffy heard Robin sobbing. "If I wouldn't come to your gang.. you wouldn't have so much trouble.. Luffy.. I'm so sorry.."

Luffy started to recall the video that lucci showed him a while ago, of Ace being beated up by his people. He tried to convince him that Ace was dying, but Luffy refused to believe.

He did his best to smile at her. "What are you talking about, we are happy to have you here, no matter what are the results, you're our nakama. It's our obligation to protect you. Besides this, I'm sure that Ace and the others will handle them just fine, we just need to wait.."

"I hope you're right.."

**-With Dragon- **

"Where are they..?" He wondered as he dialed Ace's number again. "You might never see them again. By now, they are at a gang fight. Trying to get back your son and some other woman." Answered him and unexpected voice.

Dragon glared at man. "What are you doing here, Smoker? Didn't I kill you that day..?" Smoker snorted. "It takes more than a few gun shots and a stab to kill me, you should know better."

"So, what do you want from me?" Dragon asked, never taking his eyes off him. "Garp send me something," He took out an envelope. "With a lot of money. There was a small note inside that said 'Meet me at my office' ..

-Flashback-

"You called me.. Garp?" Garp looked at the new comer and grinned. "Yes, I did. I have to ask you for a favor.. Smoker." He glared at the older man. "Speak."

"Have a seat, It might take a while." Smoker did as he said and got another cigarette out. "Is it about your son?" he randomly asked. "Actually, it is." Smoker looked up. "If you ask me to stay away from him, you will need more than money and bodyguards."

"No, not at all. It's quite the opposite, I need you to kill him." Smoker's eyes widen. "And.. why is that sudden change?"

"He doesn't play the way I want him to, he interferes too much. I also want you to kill Luffy."

"Luffy?"

"Dragon's son."

"Hey old man, is something wrong with your mind, Dragon's son is Ace."

"He's adopted. Luffy is Dragon's real son. Never heard of him? Or anything about the pirates gang..?"

Smoker glared at Garp. But now that he mentioned it, he knew exactly about who was he talking about. "Is it that annoying kid who is their leader..?"

"Oh, so you do know him."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, that makes everything easier, I need you to kill him too."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, you may leave now."

-End of flashback-

"But since Luffy was captured before I could get rid of him, I decided to deal with you at first." Dragon grinned. "You think you could kill me now..?"

"I'll try. Prepare to die, Dragon."

A series of hits could be heard from that area, that turned into a battle field, between two monsters.

**-With Ace-**

Everyone were fighting and screaming, he didn't knew how many times did he already punch someone that day, the only thing he wanted to do was to get Luffy back. He was running at some empty hallway, until he reached a closed door and stopped.

Just beside it, Lucci was sitting and smirking at him. "What an honor to see you alive. I was waiting for you."

"Where is he?"

Lucci looked over the door and back at Ace. "Consider this as your last fight."

"I do not intend to die."

"At these kind of times, you don't really have a choice. Any way, I will win. You are tired and wounded, don't tell me that you're more than ready to beat me up."

"Tired or not, I came here for Luffy. I'm going to win you, because I want him back, no matter what is my condition right now. I love him and will do anything for him."

"You're disgusting. You\re in love with your own little brother.."

"We are not legally of biologically brothers, so it's okay."

Lucci glared at him.

"Besides this, he loves me."

Lucci clenched his fists. "DIE PORTGAS!"

To his surprise, Ace grabbed his fist and flipped him over. "No matter how wounded or tired can I be, the only thing that I need by my side, is Luffy."

He grabbed Lucci by the hair and pulled him up. "You call me disgusting, but still you kidnap him, force him to do things he doesn't want and try to stand up against someone you could never beat."

He punched him in the face so hard that he flew a few metres away. But he didn't stop just there. He went over to him and grabbed him by the arm, started to pull him toward a random rope he saw near. He tied his hands and punched again until he fell unconscious.

He sighed in relief and kicked the door open. His eyes landed on a small fragile figure in the corner of the room. "LUFFY!!" He screamed and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried.." he whispered to his ear and felt Luffy shake and sob in his arms.

He looked over his shoulder to see is Robin was there. He was glad to see her unharmed. "I'm sorry it took us a while."

Robin smiled. "No, it's the perfect timing, we were just getting hungry." The three started to laugh. Robin heard footsteps approaching and was glad to see that it was the rest of the pirates sighing in relief when seeing them.

Nami was the first one to jump at Robin and hug her. "UWAAA!! What would I do without my best friend!! I'm so happy we found you Robin!!"

The other pirates started to laugh and Shuraiya and Shanks arrived a few minutes later. Shraiya pushed everyone out of his way and took Ace off Luffy, in order to hug him. "Oh! Luffy! I almost died without you!!"

"Shuraiya you.." Shanks laughed and grabbed Ace before he could get to Shuraiya. "I think we had enough fights for today, don't you agree?"

Ace sighed and relaxed. "Whatever.."

**-Back to Dragon and Smoker-**

Their fight was still on. No matter how injured they were, none of them wasted time to take a small break from the fight. "How much did he pay you to kill me?" Dragon asked between pants. "More than I get in a year."

"Why do you agree? Didn't you have enough or killing?" Smoker chuckled. "That's the only thing I can do to earn enough money to survive."

Dragon blocked his punch. "Then how about, you will work for me as a investigator?" Smoker pulled his hand away from Dragon's gasp. "Why should I?"

"You can start a new life, I can cover your murders and offer you a stable job." Smoker stopped for a minute. "..Why are you saying this to me..?"

"I had enough of fighting. I want to live a happy life with my son. Talk to him, support him and help him. My father is insane, it's a shame he holds a grudge against somethin I didn't do. It's useless to talk to him. the only thing he wants, is to kill me and Luffy."

"I know about the whole story, and I only agreed to work for Garp because he payed me more than anyone ever did. But your offer seems to be more than he can give me. I do agree, only on one term."

"What is it?"

Smoker grinned. "I will have as much cigarettes as I want."

Dragon chuckled. "Deal. But hold on, I just need to make a small phone call."

**-Later, with Garp-**

Some people broke into Garp's office and arrested him. "What the fuck!? Don't you people know who am I!? Let me go immediately!!"

"We are aware of your identity, mister Garp, but we need to arrest you, because of the crimes you committed. You have the right to remain silent-"

Garp wasn't listening anymore. He was thinking about who had the courage to set him up like that, and no matter how he tried to look at it, only one person came to his mind. _'Damn it Dragon... always ruining all my plans'_

"NOO!!!! ONE DAY, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE DRAGON!!" He screamed while being driven to Fushia's prison.

**-Two weeks later-**

Shanks disappeared again. Leaving the pirates gang to lead their usual life. It was the time of Ace's graduation party. Ace was surprised that Dragon came, on top of that not alone. Luffy was always on guard next to Smoker, but later got used to him.

After the parents left, the real party started. Everyone were dancing, jumping and just having fun. Usopp was already with Kaya, Nami pushed Sanji on Zoro, so they just went on with dancing and hugging each other.

Shuraiya grinned and grabbed Luffy's hand, leading him to the dance floor. "SHURAIYA! You bastard! Bring Luffy back!!" Nami and Robin were laughing at the amusing three until someone approached them. "Pardon me ladies, would you like to dance with me, Nami?" She looked at the guy, it was Paulie, Ace's classmate. Robin winked at her before the pair left. Soon After, one of the teachers, Aokiji, offered Robin to dance.

A while later, Luffy went to the bathroom, leaving Shuraiya and Ace alone.

The didn't look at each other until Shuraiya glanced at him and said. "I still don't like you." Ace chuckled. "I know. I don't like you too." A drink made its way to his face. "What the hell Shuraiya!?" The other one grinned. "Want to fight!?"

"You bet!!" They jumped at each other and started to fight, just like the old days.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**To be honest with you people, I the moment with Dragon and Smoker is very stupid. So if you are laughing at it right now, the only thing I can do is join you. ****Thank you for these who reviewed and supported me to keep this going. It really did help. Even if you don't review, but still like this fic, I'd like to thank you for spending your time on my fic. ****BTW I'm sorry to say this, but next chapter will also be the last one. NO WORRIES THOUGH!! there will be other fics ;)**

**Edited: Once again, these are some notes that just won't come off no matter what XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**xXX ^_^ !!-xoOXX-Chase Of A Lover - Final Chapter-XXOox-!! ^_^ XXx**

**-A couple of years later-**

"How are you, mom?" Luffy asked while gently placing some flowers on a grave. Today was Ace's birthday, so they decided to visit a few relatives, and then have a small party.

Luffy got up and Ace hugged him from behind. "I bet she is happier than ever right now, you didn't visit her for a while now.."

"Yeah.." Luffy agreed. He was a college student now, and Ace almost finished university. The other pirates were doing well too. They all agreed to put an end to the pirates gang (whenever it started..) and live as normal young people.

A while ago, he heard from some friends that Lucci and his gang were still causing trouble to people. But he didn't care anymore. As long as he was with Ace, he didn't fear anything.

Dragon took over the family's business and he was doing even better than Garp did before. Luffy was very proud of him.

Speaking of which, Garp was still in jail, and he will be there, for quite a long while.

"Should we go back now..?" Ace whispered. Luffy nodded and they left the graveyard, hand in hand.

**-Luffy and Ace's place-**

It was just a small union of friends. Zoro came with sanji, they were together for over four years now. Usopp and Kaya were dating too, Nami was together with Paulie and everyone were surprised to find Robin with their former teacher, Aokiji.

"What can I say, I guess I prefer older men.." Robin's mom was doing well too, she already opened three other flower shops, thanks to the success of Olivia's garden. Some of Ace's old friends from high school came, the annoying Marco with Jozu.

There was another knock on the door and unexpectedly, Shuraiya came in, not bothering to say anything to Ace. He went to Luffy and hugged him. "I don't remember that I invited you.. Anyways! What are you doing all over Luffy that way!?"

"Ahh~! My love for Luffy is too strong to bear!! So I decided that from now on, I will chase after him and make him fall for me!!"

"HA!? That will never happen!!" They started their usual fight. Until Nami smacked them both. "CALM DOWN YOU TWO!!" Usopp sweat dropped. "Oi oi, I think you're the one that should relax a little.."

Nami turned to him. "What did you say usopp..?"

"N-nothing! Haha, nothing at all Nami..!!"

"So, how often do you do it?" Robin asked Zoro. She was their 'fan', Nami included.

"Th-that's a private matter!!" Sanji blushed.

"Well.. if I consider the bath and kitchen.." Zoro started.

"WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING MARIMO!!"

Everything was doing great and everyone enjoyed the small reunion they had. Around 9 pm, everybody were already gone, and Luffy was dressing up. "Hurry up Ace!! I don't want to miss it!!"

"Relax Luffy, it's will start at ten, and I have a car so it's okay."

"NO! I don't want to go there by car!" He grinned. "I want it to be like the old days, at school."

Ace smirked. "Then, what are we waiting for? If we don't rush now, we might miss it!" He grabbed Luffy's hand and they ran out of the house.

They reached a very familiar place. "It's... still tiring like before.. to walk all the way up here..." Luffy said. They went up to a hill, looking at the beautiful view they got.

It was still the same, that place. The place where Ace confessed to Luffy. They sat down beside each other, waiting patiently for the fireworks to start.

"It's supposed to start at 3, 2, 1-"

A big boom following some pretty colors all around it decorated the dark sky. "It's.. so pretty.." Luffy whispered. "Yeah.." Ace comfirmed in a small whisper.

Luffy looked over his shoulder and Ace captured his lips. "I love you."

No matter how much times Ace would say it, Luffy would always blush. With a small smile, he answered. "I love you too."

After the fireworks, they went back to town to enjoy the carnival. First of all, they ate. And ate, and ate, until Luffy had enough. They watched the pretty costumes of the people and played a few games.

Luffy was trying to hit the target to win a big stuffed reindeer (How could I foget XD XX). "YOSH!! I can do it!!" After a few tries, he turned to Ace with teary eys. "A-Accuuuu!! Helllppp meee!!"

Ace sighed and took the gun away from him. With an easy swing he placed the gun on its right position and shot all the targets* without any problem. Luffy's eyes shined and he hugged Ace as a thank you.

He was too busy noticing all the hungry eyes around him, they were looking at his Ace!! He glared at the girls (and some boys(?)) and dragged Ace away from there. Ace laughed at his cute attitude and Luffy blushed even more. "I-it's not funny at all!!"

Ace hugged him. "I know. I just love the way you responded to that." Luffy blushed and smiled. He was really happy to have Ace with him.

On their way back, Luffy wanted to go to the toilet so Ace waited for him next to the ice cream shop.

"Ahh~ I feel so relieved.." He said when he came out. He started to walk toward Ace until he crushed into someone. Before he fell, his hand was grabbed. "Ah, thank you-" He stared with his eyes as wide as two soccer balls. He didn't expect that he would see Lucci ever again.

They stared at each other until Lucci said. "Luffy.. I.." He pulled his hand from Lucci's and glared at him. "What do you want? Were you following me again!?"

"No! No, Luffy I'm just here by coincidence.. Listen.."

"We have nothing to talk about, please stay away from me and Ace!" He furiously said.

"I know that you hate me, but will you hear me out, I wanted to say sorry.. You don't have to accept my apology! I just want you to know that much. I.. I love you."

"You don't have to tell me that.. I love Ace.."

"I know. You don't have to worry about me anymore, I will never hurt you or any of your friends.." He said while rubbing his shoulder.

"Ehhh!!" Luffy exclaimed. "You don't have a left arm!!"

"Luffy!! Where are you!?" A voice was heard through the crowd. "Go, he waits for you."

He glanced at Ace's direction and when he looked back, Lucci was gone. "Where..."

"Luffy! There you are! What took you so long?" Asked a relieved Ace. "Lucci.. He was here. I talked to him.."

"What!! Did he try to kidnap you again!?" Luffy shock his head. "He.. changed. And lost an arm.."

"Ha? How?" Luffy looked at Ace. "He didn't say. He disappeared before I could ask him."

Ace looked suspicious. "Is that just me, or you look way too sad that he left.." Luffy chuckled and punched him on the arm. "Baka! You're the only one.." He blushed at his own words.

Ace Hugged him from behind. "Really..?" Luffy blushed even more. "Y-yeah.."

"Then you better show me just how much, tonight."

**-Back at home-**

"Luffy.." Ace whispered as he was crawling all over his body, kissing every part of it. "I love you.. more than anything.." Luffy moaned at every kiss Ace placed on him, he felt so hot right now.

Ace took a hold of Luffy's cock and started to gently rub it and lick its top. Eventually sucking it and placing a few fingers inside Luffy, making him cry out in pleasure.

"A-Ace.. I want you.. NOW! I can't take it anymore.." Ace smirked and placed Luffy's legs around him. He bent over and kissed Luffy while entering him. It felt like heaven. Luffy always made him feel good.

"I really love you.. Luffy.." He said while pounding into him. "I-I know, I love you too!!"

After something that felt like forever, they both came, collapsing at each other in result. Nothing was heard except their breathing until Ace got off Luffy and kissed him. After a while Ace fell asleep beside him and Luffy got up and took out of the window.

Just before his eyes, he saw a shooting star. He smiled and held his hands together. He already knew what wish he wanted.

_'I wish that no matter what happens, I will stay with Ace. Forever.'_ As soon as he made that wish he went back to bed, happier than he was before. _'That's right. As long as we're together, everything will be fine.'_

**-THE END-**

* * *

**DEMO NOTES:**

**UWAAAAAA!!! IT'S THE END!! I can't believe that it is. Well, I didn't want to make it forever and I didn't see any other way it would end, sooo I managed to stop at chapter 10. ****I didn't make it very long, I know. But I didn't want the end to be so complicated, so, that's what you get.**

**Thank you for reading my story and a special thanks for these who reviewed, you guys are great ;D This fic was my first one and it's not the best, but you still liked it. ****I don't really have anything to say, because even if it's the end to this fic, I will keep on writing!! So don't be so down, like they say, every end is a start to something new.**

**That's the last time I write here.. BYE BYE!! XD**

**...**

**Edited: Through this journey of editing, I've experienced a lot of emotions and recalled some stuff of the past. -sigh- Everything's worth it, in the end... And I don't know what pushed me to write such long chapters at the start of the fic.. it was a killer, really.**

**And that's the REAL last time I will write here... Bye. **


End file.
